Immortal
by MissMCQueen
Summary: What would happen if Freeza wished for immortality on Namek? If Goku, the one goodie goodie was dead? And if Bulma was taken away from Vegeta when she was pregenant with Bra? (*COMPLETE*)
1. Chapter 1

*TA DA* This is a brand new story, written, planed and posted, by the wonderful author Missq. (Who berley gets any reviews.) Now since I'm a serious fanfic writer, not some idiot who thinks if they fill it full of corse language and scenes from "Dude where's my car" it's get them reviews. I have chosen the theme of an alternative universe where Freeza's still got a few years left in him, and just purely can't be stuffed destroying the earth just yet. Also note that in this story I'm a lot more serious than I have been in others.  
  
Believe it or not I actually got the idea for this story while I was bored out of my skull in Italian.(I never plan to go to Italy)  
  
*========== If you see any spelling mistakes wipe them from you memory and pretend they never existed ===================*  
  
That all form me for now. (If you hate my stories you've got to love my authors notes)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma tend to Trunks. He had to admire her patience with the child, patience he would never have.  
  
This is what he had to protect. This is what he had to prevent his life tormenter Freeza, from taking away from him. He clenched his fist, if only he could obtain enough power to send that barstead back to the hell in which he came. It wasn't enough that he was a Super Saiyan, Freeza had wished for immorality, and now the only way to kill him, was to reduce him to nothing.  
  
All those years ago when Vegeta had travelled to Namek to wish for immortality. Freeza had gotten there first. There Vegeta had fought on the good side for once in his life, only his help made no difference. Freeza managed to find all the dragonballs and wish himself immortal. When it got to that stage they all knew they had no chance of winning. As Goku distracted Freeza, he, Bulma, Gohan and Krillin managed to make a run for it. Goku died that day.  
  
Since then Vegeta had been waiting, waiting for Freeza to find them. Of course Freeza was taking his bitter sweet time, after all he had all eternity to take revenge.  
  
Vegeta watched as Bulma lay their son down to sleep, the infant was now almost two. He had spent the last year wondering if his son would live to see his second birthday.  
  
Bulma smiled as she watched her son sleep peacefully. She felt strong arms rap around her waist. She turned round to face Vegeta.  
  
She could see warmth in his cold eyes when ever he looked at her, or his son. Bulma had known Vegeta long enough to know even thought he didn't say it, he did love both of them.  
  
He pressed his lips onto hers, she meant more to him than anyone else ever had.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta woke as the morning rays shone into his room. He opened his eyes to see Bulma sleeping peacefully next to him as always. He hadn't told her, and he never planed to, about the nightmares he'd been having lately of him waking up without her there. He kissed her on the forehead before he got up to train.  
  
For the past few years he'd been pushing himself to the edge. He had to admire Bulma's fathers brilliance for making the G R. But he always felt that no matter how much he trained, he'd never be strong enough to defeat Freeza. And when that lizard did come to earth, he had no one to help him. Goku, and all Goku's friends but Krillin were dead. And Goku's only son Gohan, was forced to study by Goku's psychopathic wife.  
  
He looked at the controls for the G R, he raised it an extra fifty more than usual. He had push himself harder.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma woke to the familiar noises of the G R. Deep down inside she wished he wouldn't push himself so hard, but she understood his need to train.  
  
Memories of Namek came flooding back. She held back the tears and got out of bed.  
  
"Oh Goku," she whispered. "If only you were here."  
  
She sometimes asked herself, why did she love the man that forced them to go to Namek in the first place? The man who had killed her friends, and had coursed her so much pain? She didn't even know the answer. But the thing was she looked at that man now and she couldn't even see the same person. His heart had become so much softer.  
  
She looked outside. It was such a nice day she should just go out and enjoy it.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta figured out he'd been training for an hour. He knew Bulma should be up by now. He practically knew her daily schedule off by heart.  
  
As he did a series of back flips and turns a blood curdling scream reached his ears. He knew it was Bulma.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma shook, before her stood the green alien she had seen on Namek. She didn't know his name, all she knew was that he was one of Freeza's henchmen. Behind him stood the small space pod he must have used to travel here.  
  
She slowly backed away till her feet collapsed from under her.  
  
The alien approached. She was too scared to even move.  
  
The green man grabbed her by the shoulders and picked her up. Bulma began to whimper. He took one long whiff of her and smiled.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Bulma could fell tears running down her face.  
  
The man knew this was the women he was looking for. He could hurt Vegeta the most with her.  
  
He piled her into his space pod and took off.  
  
Vegeta ran out to where they were, just in time to see the space pod disappear into orbit.  
  
He fell to his knees and pounded the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," he cried. Tears ran down his face, he didn't try to hold them back. For once in his life he could fell his heart breaking.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta watched his son as he powered up to Super Saiyan. The eight year old had already mastered what took his father a life time.  
  
For the past six years it had just been himself and Trunks. He no longer lived at Capsule Corp, everything there reminded him of Bulma. So he'd relocated himself and Trunks to an island in the west sea. Every day grew more and more painful for him, not knowing if she was still alive, not knowing what had happened to her. Freeza or any of his henchmen, hadn't come back since they took Bulma away. They most properly planned to let him die of a broken heart. And it was working.  
  
Trunks stared at his father and sighed. He was lost in thought again, a sight that wasn't unusual to him. For as long as he had know his father, he had always acted this way. Acted as if his mind were some where else. Probably thinking of his mother. Of course Trunks could barley remember his mother, when ever he asked his father about her he wouldn't answer. He'd just go into depression for a week. Trunks didn't know what to think, his guess was that she was most probably dead by now, but he couldn't tell his father that.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma stared at her six year old daughter. She was the exact image of herself , except for her tail. For the past six years Bulma had constantly wondered who the girl's father was. When she had first been taken by Freeza, they had wiped her memory clean of her life, who she was, where she had come from, she only knew her first name. Not knowing these things made Bulma feel empty. Empty and the longing for someone she couldn't even remember.  
  
"Zarbon said he'd teach you how to fight Bra," she said to her daughter.  
  
Bra's face seemed to light up at the word fight.  
  
"Then you could go on missions for Freeza," Bulma added.  
  
Bra frowned.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Bra?"  
  
"Don't like Freeza," she replied.  
  
Bulma sighed they always ended up going into this conversation.  
  
"You have no reason not to like Freeza."  
  
"I hate him," she replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cose he treats us like slaves, and he's a barstead."  
  
Bulma was shocked  
  
"Bra that is not true, where did you get ideas like that?" Bulma also wanted to know where she learnt the word barstead.  
  
"The soldiers," she replied. "One of them said they'd seen you before."  
  
Bulma looked her daughter in the eye. "Now listen to me I don't want you listening to a word that any soldiers say. Is that understood."  
  
Bra nodded her head, it was easier to agree with her mother than disagree.  
  
* * *  
  
Freeza watched Bulma and Bra over the security cameras, he had always had an interest in both of them. He flinched as Bra said she hated him. It could be possible that she could end up just like her father. Freeza knew that with the right persuasion he could make her his little pet. He thought back to one his last little pets, Vegeta. How much damage had he really caused by taking his little whore away. He'd have to pay another visit to the arrogant prince in a few years. He wasn't in a hurry, after all he had eternity.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** So what do you think of my brand new story?  
  
*If you did see any spelling mistakes at all wipe them from your memory*  
  
The next chapter will be up eventually. But of corse if I get absolutely no reviews at all, I'll take it that nobody has any interest in my story, and I'll ditch the whole thing. (Even though I've already written the next chapter)  
  
Sayanara. (o_~) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Cue party music) Hello to all that are reading this fic. I gave up hours of my sit-around-and do-nothing time, to write this second chapter. And to be honest I don't think this story's half bad. (Amazing the ideas you come up with when your bored out of your skull)  
  
Now this chapters mainly just Trunks and Bra growing up, and I won't go into too much detail. Because to be honest I don't rave on and on and on, when I write. (I've tried but I just can't do it) Just to let you know, the age difference between them is about two years.  
  
Also over all I don't think my story here will be very long once I've completed it.  
  
*************************************************************** ****** Trunks lay awake, he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Maybe It was the island, and the noise of the waves crashing against the shore. To be honest he didn't like it here, he preferred staying with his grandparent's on the weekends at Capsule Corp. Trunks continued to toss and turn till he finally gave up and went outside.  
  
He sat down on the beach. It were nights like this that he wondered how his life would be like if his mother was never taken away. Most of all he wondered how his father would be different. His father as he knew him, was tough and harsh, yet if he ever popped the question of his mother, he could turn into the saddest person that Trunks had ever met. If his mother was still alive, would she be sad lonely also.  
  
* * * Vegeta woke to the waves crashing against the shore. He looked next to him hoping she'd be there, and the last six years had been a bad dream. Nobody lay next to him. He held back the tears, he had cried enough already. Anyway he had to be strong for his son.  
  
He got up and went outside to start his morning training. As he glanced down the beach he noticed a hint of violet among the yellow of the sand. He walked down the beach to find Trunks lying a sleep. Crabs scurrying around him.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, If he kept this up the kid was going to catch a cold. He picked him up and carried him to his bed.  
  
* * * Trunks woke to the sounds of his father training, as he always did in the morning.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair, for some reason he had sand in it. He turned to the clock next to his bed, 8:30, it wasn't too early to see Gohan.  
  
* * * It seemed as if he had known Gohan since forever. Trunks had always wanted a sibling, so he had always considered Gohan as an older brother.  
  
He knocked on the door, Chi-chi answered.  
  
He envy Gohan for having grown up with a mother, even if his father did die when he was just a little kid.  
  
"Is Gohan here?" he asked.  
  
Chi-chi nodded, looking at Trunks had always reminded her of how she had always wanted another child.  
  
"Gohan!" she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Gohan came to the door, even though most eighteen year olds considered hanging out with little kids a dag, he had always treated Trunks as a younger brother.  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
If Gohan hadn't given up his training and dedicated himself to studying, Trunks would have asked him to spar with him. But Trunks had been at Gohan's level when he was six, and so they usually just hung out.  
  
"Hi Gohan," he greeted.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk?" Gohan enjoyed walking in the woods, but never had the time any more.  
  
Trunks nodded his head.  
  
Ever since he had stared visiting Gohan, Trunks had found the woods around his home peaceful. He could see why Gohan and his mother liked living here.  
  
After a while He asked the question his father would never answer. "Gohan, what was my mother like?"  
  
Gohan paused to think about it. "Well she was strong minded, she could almost be as scary my mother at time to time, but she wasn't a mean person. She was always nice to me. But the one main thing I can remember about her was how smart she was. Like she could fix anything, she even built a radar that could detect dragonballs ."  
  
Trunks nodded his head, he had heard enough.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma fiddled with the wires inside the space pod Freeza had told her to fix. Turn's out some idiot of a solider, got frustrated with it, and banged the control panel in. If she ever found the guy, she swore that she would ring their neck.  
  
She moved the last wire into place, and breathed a sigh of relief, she'd been working on this piece of junk for two hours. She moved away and pressed what she though was the on button on the ships controller. The whole thing exploded.  
  
She dropped the control and kicked it into the smoking shell, turns out she pressed the self destruct button by mistake. Some how that mistake seemed familiar.  
  
Bulma looked down at her watch, it was time to check on Bra.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra stood opposite Zarbon in the training room, he had spent the last month training her. Bra had to omit she enjoyed fighting one hundred times more than she would have expected.  
  
Zarbon stared at Bra, she learnt faster than anybody he had ever met. Faster than any normal Saiyan. Maybe it was because she was half human, and that humans generally learnt fast. She may even over power him one day.  
  
"Are you ready to start again?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He was still amazed that she had learnt all the basics in under a month.  
  
Bra started a furry of kicks and punches, Zarbon blocked them all. As soon as she started to tire he knocked her back in to the wall. Not hard, but just enough to make it hurt. He watched as she slowly got up and came at him again. She defiantly had a Saiyan fighting spirit.  
  
* * *  
  
Freeza watched the security cameras, he had made a hobby of watching his new pet. Like Zarbon, he was amazed at how fast the brat learnt. For normal children it could take up to a year to learn what she had in a month. This girl could be a perfect fighter, she could destroy worlds with a flick of her wrist. The only ever present danger would be her rebelling against him like her father had done before her. Of course it wasn't as if she could ever become strong enough to put a dent in him. No matter what she did he could live on. Some considered immortality a curse, he considered it the greatest power in existence.  
  
* * * * * Trunks stared at his calendar. He had circled tomorrow, the day he turned eleven. Birthdays meant absolutely nothing to his father, maybe it was because he'd never celebrated his. To be honest Trunks didn't know how much longer his father would be around. He was still having a hard time coping with the loss of his mother. Even after all these years his father was finding it impossible to go on, he was slowly giving up all hope that she was still alive.  
  
Trunks sighed. He hardly saw Gohan any more, he was engaged to this girl he met in high school named Videl. She was nice and Trunks liked her, but Gohan had dedicated every second of his time to her. He hadn't seen him for three months.  
  
He found it hard not having anyone to talk to. It were times like these that he did wish he had a sibling.  
  
Trunks had spent most of the last few months at Capsule Corp. At lest in West city he had a few friends. His grandfathers health had been slowly fading, and he need him to keep Capsule Corp up and running.  
  
Trunks tor his eyes away from the calender and went down to breakfast.  
  
He just caught his father before he had started his early morning training.  
  
"Morning dad," Vegeta just looked to him then walked out the door.  
  
Trunks sighed. His father rarely talked, and his face was always expressionless.  
  
Trunks sat down at the table, he longed to have a proper relationship with his father. The only time they spent any time at all together, was when they were training. Other than that Vegeta practically acted as if he didn't exist.  
  
Trunks stood up, it was time he talked to his father.  
  
He walked outside to where his father would be training.  
  
What he saw made him run.  
  
His father had finally done it. His father had decide that he could no longer hack it, and had done what Trunks always feared he would do.  
  
He stared at his fathers dead body, he couldn't stay here a second longer.  
  
* * * Bulma suddenly became overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of sadness. She didn't have a clue why, it was just this feeling in her heart.  
  
She counted the years in her head. It had been nine years since she had her mind wiped. And since then she had tried desperately to remember who she was, and most of all who her daughters father was. She knew in her heart that she must have loved him.  
  
She didn't see Bra as much as she would like, Freeza had started putting her too work. Clearing planets and stuff like that.  
  
Of course he wasn't any easier on her, Freeza worked her to the bone fixing things. It didn't help that everyone that worked for Freeza, weren't exactly easy on anything mechanical.  
  
Zarbon no longer trained Bra, she had already over powered him long ago, When she had finally become a Supper Saiyan. She smiled as she remembered the look on Freeza's face, it was classic.  
  
When she had first started working for Freeza she hadn't considered him to be evil, yet Bra had. Now that was slowly reversing. Bulma was beginning to question how she got here. And why they had the need to erase all memories of her past. What exactly didn't they want her to know.  
  
* * * Bra stood at the edge of a cliff, of some foreign planet. She wrapped her tail around her waist.  
  
Freeza had sent her to clear this bowl of mud. She had to omit she was starting to enjoy this job of clearing planets. It was if she craved for destruction and enjoyed killing. She didn't know why, and frankly she didn't care, she was having way too much fun.  
  
She looked down, below her stood a small alien village. She clicked on her scouter, their power levels were pathetic, she'd have this planet cleared and ready for sale in no time.  
  
She aimed and fired a ki blast that left the village reduced to dust. For all her life this is what she craved for.  
  
* * * For the past six years Trunks had roamed the streets. After his father committed suicide he couldn't bare to go back to the place he had lived for nine years. Even though he had lived on the streets he had kept training like his father would have wanted.  
  
He had just come from the hospital, his grandfather was dieing. He knew he'd have to take over Capsule Corp once he died. As his grandmother had put it, it would be what his mother would have wanted.  
  
He knew he had to do it, if for a another reason to repay everything his grandparents had done over the years.  
  
He'd see Gohan a lot. He'd been constantly trying to convince him to get off the streets and go live with what was left of his family. Trunks hadn't listened to a word of what he had said. Gohan had no way to stop him. Trunks was a Super Saiyan and Gohan wasn't. Gohan's power had become weaker over the years, and now he had other things to worry about. Like his three year old daughter.  
  
Trunks stared up at the sky that was slowly becoming darker. Things would have been a whole lot easier if his mother was still here.  
  
* * * Bra walked down the hall way of Freeza'a battle ship. She flicked her long hair behind her shoulders as she walked.  
  
Her orders were to see Freeza's. Over the years she had become one of his most faithful servants, and to think as a child she had hated him.  
  
She came to the door of Freeza's throne room, Zarbon stood guarding it.  
  
"Lady Bra what a pleasure to see you."  
  
"Spare the small talk Zarbon let me in," He opened the door as she asked.  
  
She walked past him with her nose held high, she thought of all these soldiers as insects.  
  
She walked through to see Freeza sitting in his huge chair as always. She kneeled before him.  
  
"Lord Freeza how may I be of survive?" she lived to serve.  
  
Freeza smiled, after all these years she had now become his faithful pet at last.  
  
"Were plotting a new course to a planet name Earth, You shall accompany Zarbon and ten ground troops. Your objective is to bring me the Saiyan Vegeta," It was time he payed Vegeta a little visit.  
  
Bra nodded her head, what ever Freeza told her to do she'd do.  
  
She stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait," commanded Freeza.  
  
She did as he said.  
  
He rose from his chair and walked down to her.  
  
"Turn around"  
  
Not long after she turned around, she felt a sudden wave of pain in her lower back. Her tail dropped to the ground.  
  
"A tail is nothing but a weakness, remember that," he went back to his chair.  
  
Bra put her hand over where her tail used to be, she held back any tears of pain.  
  
She bowed and left the room.  
  
*************************************************************** ******  
  
Look I'll bet you $100 000 000 that none of you will be able to tell what's going to happen next.  
  
You may have noticed in my stories I don't use many Japanese words or names, the reason is I just don't know how to spell half of them.  
  
Please review, there is an unwritten agreement that if you review I write, and if I a write you review. Also if no one reviews it may cause me to go into depression, and no longer write ever again. (HA as if that would happen) 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is, chapter three. I actually wrote chapters one and two on the same day, due to boredom.  
  
I've just finished reading Inu-Yasha, it's really really good, almost as good as Ranma ½..(Both of them are written by Rumiko Takahashi)  
  
Quick recap, Freeza took Bulma away from Vegeta, when she was pregnant with Bra. Bulma's memory was erased. Trunks was raised by Vegeta, till Vegeta committed Suicide. Trunks ended up on the streets. Bra grew up with her mother and Freeza. Bra slowly turned evil. And Trunks is now the president of Capsule Corp.  
  
R&R  
  
*************************************************************** ******  
  
Trunks tapped his pen on his desk. It had been almost a month since his grandfather had died. And since then Trunks, who was now eighteen, had been the president and owner, of Capsule Corporation. To him the job seemed dull compared to his previous life on the street. But at lest now he had a place to live.  
  
He looked out at west city through his window. There were times in the last month, were he had considered just flying out that window. But he had sworn to his grandfather on his death bed, that he would take care of the family business and make it better than ever. He looked to his clock, in a few hours he could get off work and see his grandmother in the hospital. She had become really sick since her husband's death.  
  
Trunks sighed. These days when he wasn't working or at the hospital, he was training. It was the only way he could take his mind of work and life. Maybe his father had the same idea.  
  
There was a knock on the door. His secretary came in with more paper work. Then left in a hurry.  
  
Trunks had been told that he had cold harsh eyes like his father, and that made some people feel uncomfortable. But how could he not when he was raised by the man, then left to take care of himself, when the same man committed suicide, when he was only eleven.  
  
He took the first piece of paper off the top of the pile. Thinking of his father made him feel alone.  
  
* * * Bra walked down the corridor to the labs. Freeza had changed his mind as postponed her mission to Earth by a few months. Now those months were up, and she had to see her mother before she left.  
  
She looked behind her to where her tail used to be. She cursed Freeza for removing it, but she had to agree that is was nothing but a weakness.  
  
As servant had fallen over in the middle of the corridor blocking her way. She blasted them into the next dimension before they had a chance to move.  
  
All around her soldiers trembled as she passed, but this was what she wanted, to be feared.  
  
Bra got to the entrance to the labs, a small red alien stood next to the door.  
  
"Open the door, she commanded.  
  
The little alien did as she said immediately.  
  
She walked though the door to see her mother working away in the corner.  
  
Her mother raised her head as she approached. She didn't like what her daughter had become, but she didn't argue.  
  
"Hello mother," Bra leaned against a work bench. She couldn't see how her mother amused herself day in, day out with all this mechanical junk.  
  
"And what do I owe the honour of seeing my own daughter," she only saw Bra once a week on average.  
  
"I'm leaving for earth tomorrow."  
  
"To clear it?"  
  
"No, to bring back some Saiyan named Vegeta. But after we've done that, I plan to eliminate the piece of rock."  
  
Bulma looked her daughter in the eye. "Why do you always assume things to be so easy?"  
  
Bra looked at her mother as if she was stupid. "Because they are," she got up to leave, she never talked for long to her mother. "After all I'm the strongest in the universe, after Freeza."  
  
Bulma watcher her daughter leave the room. Vegeta, she repeated the name over and over in her mind, she could swear she had heard the it before. She took a minute to think about it, then dismissed it and went back to work.  
  
Bra walked down to the hanger, by seeing her mother she was ten minutes late. But they wouldn't complain or leave without her. After all none of them had the guts. And if they did, she'd see to it that they had them personally removed.  
  
She turned the corner to see Zarbon waiting by a ship. He was chosen for this mission because for some reason he had been to Earth before. When she asked why, nobody would answer.  
  
As she approached Zarbon, he bowed before her.  
  
"Lady Bra we are all delighted to see that you have finally arrived," Bra took this as the nice way of saying, good god your late now we can finally leave.  
  
She ignored him and boarded the ship, Zarbon and ten ground troops followed behind.  
  
* * * Freeza watched the ship leave from the control room. He couldn't wait to see what state that pathetic monkey Vegeta would be in. He admired his pure brilliance for sending the prince's own daughter out to get him. He had no doubt that she could bring him in. After all how much could Vegeta have improved in the last sixteen years. He chuckled to himself, It was probably time the end the princes miserable existence anyway.  
  
* * * Bra watched the Blue planet Earth come up on screen. She had seen many planets like it, most of them she had killed all the inhabits, then destroyed the planet in a single blast. Planets like this usually had a large populations, all the more fun.  
  
She looked to Zarbon. He was confident of where they were going. She was still curious of why he had already been to Earth, and why the planet was still here.  
  
"Prepare for landing."  
  
This was the part of the journey she hated, the landings. Even with an experienced pilot like Zarbon, atmospheric entry was still a bumpy ride. Bra closed her eyes and braced herself.  
  
* * * "There for our shares will raise by six point two percent," The man continued to rave on and on.  
  
Like most unimportant board meetings Trunks had lost interest in the first five minutes. He envied most people his age, who were out partying, or even still in school. He felt as if he was slowly wasting his youth in board rooms and endless paper work. His grandfather had been much older than him when he first started this company. He cursed his family for being too smart. Nobody completely relied on his decisions in board meetings anyway, like him, half the room thought he was way too young.  
  
"So Mr Briefs do you agree?" everyone in the room looked to him.  
  
Trunks looked at the scribbles on the white board and found nothing wrong with them.  
  
"I do," he answered. He glanced at the clock. "Meeting over."  
  
He walked out the board room. It was time he got home and finally got some rest.  
  
* * * Bra emerged from the ship. She took a look around her, nothing out of the ordinary. Just your average blue planet, green vegetation, blue sky, she had seen it all before.  
  
Zarbon emerged behind her with the ground troops. Frankly she couldn't see why Freeza wouldn't just let her go by herself, this rock wasn't too hard to find.  
  
She clicked on her scouter and began searching for life forms. She watched the number go past three billion, oh she was going to have fun.  
  
She frowned, there were no high power levels. If the Saiyan Vegeta was here then why wasn't his power level rising above the rest.  
  
Zarbon came up behind her. "Lady Bra may I suggest the first place to look would be.." she cut him off.  
  
"Zarbon, there is a much easier way to find some one then looking."  
  
"My lady if you don't mind me asking, how?"  
  
Bra looked at Zarbon like an idiot, honestly he didn't know the simplest tactic to finding someone like Vegeta. She took to the sky and began to search for the largest city in the area, she found one with a population of twelve million. Zarbon and the ground troops followed behind her.  
  
"My lady how exactly are you going to find him this way?"  
  
She smirked. "Like this," She fired a large ki blast that reduced the entire city, to a smoking crater. "Now we wait."  
  
* * * The door slammed shut behind him. Trunks flopped down on the sofa, he had survived yet another long day. He had just gotten back from the hospital, his grandmother was gone. Now he was truly alone.  
  
The phone rang. He got up and unplugged it, the last thing he wanted was anything preventing him from relaxing.  
  
He sat back in front of the TV and reached for the remote. He turned it on, paying no attention to what they were saying, till a newsflash flashed up on screen.  
  
A presenter was standing next to a large crater. "I'm here now with what's left of North city, it seems that just minutes ago a large explosion reduced the city to nothing."  
  
Trunks groaned, they had a plant in North city, now he would have to deal with more endless paper work.  
  
The man continues. "We have with us now, an expert in the subject. Dr Isvanburge what do you have to say on the matter?"  
  
A man in his late sixties came up on screen. "Well I must admit I find it very strange, I haven't seen anything like it for a while now."  
  
They brought the camera back on the presenter. "What exactly do you mean by strange?"  
  
"Lets cut to the video footage, and see what you think."  
  
A picture of a Perfect North city came on the screen. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a large ball of light appeared and collided with the city, causing a large explosion. When the dust cleared, all that was left was a large hole.  
  
The picture goes back to the Doctor.  
  
Trunks jumped up from his seat, if he was right, somebody caused the deaths of all those innocent people. He suddenly found himself shaking with excitement, it had been a long time since he had had a fight.  
  
He hurried to get changed into his training clothes, he wasn't going to fight in business clothes.  
  
Just before he left he opened his wardrobe. There as it had always been, was the sword his grandfather had given him for his eighteenth birthday, the day before he died.  
  
Trunks quickly strapped it to his back and flew out the window towards what was North city.  
  
* * * "Lady Bra if you don't mind me saying, there is a possibility that Vegeta may not come," Zarbon had the slight note of fear in his voice as he spoke to Bra.  
  
"Ah patience Zarbon, Vegeta will come," she paused for a second. "But if you know another way of finding Vegeta then you are free to speak."  
  
"Yes my lady, I happen to know the last place Vegeta lived."  
  
Bra raised her eyebrow, he knew where he lived yet, hadn't didn't already eliminated Vegeta.  
  
"Very well, lead on."  
  
Zarbon nodded his head, he powered up and got ready to fly to West city.  
  
"And where do you think you're going."  
  
Zarbon and Bra looked behind them, there stood a purple haired youth.  
  
"Who are you?" spat Bra.  
  
Trunks looked ahead of him. The people in front of him didn't look all too tough. The powers he sensed from the ten people behind the two in front were pathetic. And the teenage blue haired girl, and the green man couldn't been all that tough. The question that was on his mind was, who are these people.  
*************************************************************** ******************** I hope you've enjoyed the third chapter of what I think is my best story ever.  
  
I need to get a better dictionary, the one I have doesn't have half the words I want to find in it. My spelling age is almost average. (That's bad)  
  
Fell free to review, your reviews actually encourage me to get the next chapter up sooner.  
  
The next chapter will be up in time for the turn of the new millennium, so stay tuned till then.  
  
Sayanara  
  
Missq 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all the people who sent me reviews. *I feel so happy*  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to update, this has been a really hard chapter to write. I don't excel in writing fight scenes, and I don't like writing them either.  
  
I personally like writing tragedies. I was one of those little seven year old girls that liked to write stories about princess and unicorns, and stuff like that. The only thing is at the end of every story I wrote they all died. Most of the time they committed suicide. (I was a very abnormal child)  
  
Have you read "Celebrity singer kill off"? They killed Justin Timberlake, Woo Hoo (No offence to all you Justin fans) *************************************************************** ******  
  
"Who are you?" she repeated  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am, all that matters is that you destroyed North City," there was a tone of rage in his voice.  
  
"Oh ain't that sweet, the little dust pile had a name," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Who are you people!" he yelled  
  
Bra looked away. "Your none of our concern, your just wasting our time. We have other things to do," she said it in her usual tone of superiority.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
She sighed. "I might as well tell you, your going to end up dieing anyway when I destroy this planet. You might even be able to help us."  
  
Trunks flinched, they planned to destroy the planet. He wouldn't let them get away with it.  
  
She continued. "You see my lord and master Freeza, has ordered me to bring him a little friend of his by the name of Vegeta. Dose that answer your question?"  
  
Trunks could feel himself trembling, not in fear but in shock.  
  
Freeza, that was the name his father would yell out in his sleep. His father may have told him very little of what happened to his mother, but the one thing he had made more than clear was that Freeza took her away. Another question ran through his mind, what would Freeza want with his father. Was his plan take him away as well.  
  
It didn't matter anyway, his father had died a long time ago.  
  
Bra looked at the shocked expression on the youths face, he didn't look like much help to her, and even if he did have something to say she had never been patient. She turned round to the ten ground troops waiting behind her.  
  
"Kill him," she said it without feeling or expression, as if one less life didn't mean anything to her.  
  
They nodded and attacked.  
  
Trunks was ready. He could sense the ki's of the ten people were about to attack him, and to be honest they were pathetic.  
  
He drew his sword.  
  
Bra watched from a hundred meters away. She sighed, part of her hoped that this man wouldn't be killed by her troops, it wad been so long since she had had a proper fight. All this destruction of planets in a single blast got dull after a while.  
  
She watched as the ground troops advanced, blocking her view completely of what was going on. Bra looked to Zarbon, he was obviously confident that he'd be dead in less than a minute.  
  
All of a sudden Zarbon's face went into shock, Bra looked ahead of her and gasped.  
  
There he stood the purple haired youth, without a single scratch on him. The troops that had been alive only seconds ago, plunged to the ground dead.  
  
"Well Zarbon it seems we've underestimated our little friend," she smirked, maybe this stranger could be worth a good fight after all.  
  
Trunks smirked also, was this the best they had. He slid his sword back into it's holder on his back.  
  
"Oh please, you have to do better than that!" he yelled out to them.  
  
Bra narrowed her eyes and began to move forward. Zarbon stepped out in front of her.  
  
"Please my lady allow me, this brat isn't worth your time."  
  
Bra gritted her teeth. "Zarbon Zarbon Zarbon, What have I told you about getting in the way of me and a fight?"  
  
Zarbon realised his mistake instantly.  
  
Bra raised a ki blast to his head and fired. She watched as his dead limp body fell to the ground, finally landing in the crater that was North city.  
  
She laughed, this was what she loved, death and destruction.  
  
Trunks could do nothing but watch, words could no describe what he just saw. This girl was an absolute psychopath, she killed her own men just for the fun of it. He had been told that his father had been like this once. He was glad that he had never known him then.  
  
What disturbed him the most about the girl was the way she reminded him of his mother. Even though Trunks couldn't remember her, he had seen pictures. Those same pictures could bring tears to his fathers eyes. He clenched his fist. This girl worked for the one person that was responsible for all the unhappiness he had suffered in his life. He couldn't afford to lose.  
  
Bra smirked further than any normal person possibly could. "Now that he's out of the way I guess it's time for you to join him," she looked down at Zarbon's dead body.  
  
Trunks followed her eyes. He flinched at the lifeless expression on Zarbon's face.  
  
"I don't thinks so," he replied.  
  
Bra raised her eyebrow. "My my, you do seem sure of yourself, arrogance like that can get you killed," she got into a fighting position.  
  
The rage in Trunk's eyes disappeared, and was replaced by the coldness they always possessed. He didn't have his fathers over confident attitude when it came to fighting. After all his years of tragedy and dejection, when ever it came to fighting he was beyond serious, determined not to make the same mistakes as his father had.  
  
"I can say the same for you," he commented  
  
Bra paused, as if caught between just attacking, or replying to his comment. "I'll ask you before you die. Where is Vegeta?"  
  
"You won't find him no matter how hard you try," his expression became mournful. "My father is dead."  
  
His words shocked her. So he was Vegeta's son. Bra felt slightly angered, she had come all the way out here for nothing, she hated wasting her time. But a smirk returned to her face, if he was Vegeta's son then maybe her trip all the way here wouldn't be a waste. If he were a Saiyan then he may posses some type of fighting skill.  
  
Trunks had been monitoring her Ki during the whole conversation, she made no attempt to hide it. Most probably didn't know how. And what he could tell so far was that he may have the advantage.  
  
"Enough talk," she flew at Trunks.  
  
Once she was close enough they began a furry of kicks and punches. He allowed her to be on the attack while he simply blocked waiting for her to tire. It was easy to read her moves, she obviously wasn't used to facing an opponent that she couldn't kill in ten seconds.  
  
Bra made an attempt to punch Trunks in the head. He easily dodged.  
  
She continued with a sequence of both kicks and punches, now determined to put a dent in him. Trunks stopped blocking entirely and merely dodged for the sake of angering her.  
  
Bra could feel her rage rising. Never before had she not been able to land an attack. And even though the fight had only just started, it was slowly turning into the longest match she had been in. She was all to used to just blasting someone and it would all be over.  
  
But among her anger there was excitement, the excitement of a new challenge, the fact the she could come close to death and just survive. To be truthful she had never understood her emotions.  
  
Trunks watched the mixed expression on her face. He didn't want to draw this fight out, he just wanted to get it over. Even though he loved a good fight, he had piles of paper work to do. And no matter how much he wanted to just throw them out the window and blast them, he knew he couldn't.  
  
Bra gave up trying to get a kick or punch in, and began to power up for a Ki blast. Trunks did the same  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAA," she fired a red coloured beam that was aimed directly at Trunks.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK," I was one of the techniques he had been taught by his father.  
  
The attacks collided in mid air, each trying to drive the other back.  
  
Bra put all her energy into her attack, and yet she was being over powered by her opponent. Ever so slowly Trunk's ki blast was over powering hers, till it had completely gotten through and blasted Bra miles away.  
  
Trunks did not smile or smirk. His eyes remained cold, and his face showed no expression at all. He was waiting.  
  
All of a sudden he slowly turned around.  
  
There stood Bra. Her hair was gold and a glowing aura surrounded her. She was covered in scratches, and there were rips in her clothing. Scorch marks covered her scouter, she ripped it off and tossed it aside.  
  
"How did you know I was behind you?"  
  
*************************************************************** ******************* Sorry for this chapter being slightly duller than the previous ones. To make it up to everyone I'll post up the next chapter tomorrow.  
  
Notice how my fight scene was shorter than the average fight scene, I didn't want to drag it out for too long, like in some fanfics. If I did you all would have go to sleep after a few paragraphs.  
  
Till next time  
  
Ciao 


	5. Chapter 5

It seams like only yesterday when I was writing chapter1, and now were up to chapter5 already *sniff* they grow up so fast.  
  
I've decided since this and chapter 4 are so short, that I'd post them both up at once.  
  
It's now 10:30 PM EST, and I'm just sitting here typing. I've figured out that I write best at ten o' clock at night when I'm half a sleep.  
  
*************************************************************** ******  
  
"How did you know I was behind you?"  
  
"Easily, I could sense you," Trunks hid the shock in his voice. The girl that stood before him was a Super Saiyan, a transformation that he thought only him, his father, and Goku could do. Obviously he was wrong.  
  
Bra assumed what he was thinking. "Your probably in awe, trying to figure what I am," the all to familiar smirk reappeared on her face. "It's called the transformation to Super Saiyan, or to make it simpler, you can't win."  
  
"I know what it is, I've been able to do it since I was seven," his voice displayed no emotion, as if it were no big deal.  
  
"What," she didn't try to hide her surprise.  
  
Trunks effortlessly transformed before her eyes.  
  
"Now what were you saying about I can't win."  
  
Bra could feel her self go beyond rage. This wasn't right she wasn't second to anyone but Freeza. Other than her master nobody was stronger than her, she could not be beaten.  
  
Trunks took pride in the look on her face. It was time to end this fight.  
  
"Believe it or not it would be easier if you just gave up now, even though you refuse to omit it, I'm far stronger than you," He said even though he knew she would pay no attention to his words.  
  
"I am second to no one but Freeza!," she screamed in rage  
  
Trunks came up behind her before she had any time to react. He dealt a blow to her spine that left her temporarily paralysed from the waist down. She let out a moan of pain.  
  
"That's...not fare," she turned round to punch him. But he wasn't giving her any chances.  
  
He came from above her and pounded her towards the ground. She landed, creating a smaller crater within the lager one that was North city.  
  
Bra began cursing under her breath. She was in more pain then she had ever been in before. All she wanted to do was scream.  
  
She tried to get up, but she was truly paralysed from the waist down making it impossible for her to move. She was covered in bruises from the result of her fall, she hated the way she always bruised so easily.  
  
"What's wrong, don't you like being as helpless as all those you killed in North city!" he yelled down to her.  
  
"SHUP UP!" Bra screamed. For once in her life she was considering the option of running. Even though it would cause major damage to her ego it was the only way she could get out of here alive.  
  
She reached down into her pocket for the ship's controller. Without Trunks noticing she pressed the on button, the ship would be here in a few seconds.  
  
"Now what were you saying about winning!" Trunks mocked.  
  
"GOT TO HELL!" she screamed back  
  
Trunks could have ended it that very second. He could have blasted her and that would have been the end of it. But instead he decided to draw it out and mock her, the very mistake his father had made countless times before him.  
  
All of a sudden Trunks could hear the roar of an engine, he looked to his left just in time to see a ship.  
  
Bra concentrated all the energy she had into a single blast and fired it at Trunks. It sent him flying back.  
  
The ship landed next to her. She pulled herself to the entrance and climbed in, the door shut behind her.  
  
Trunks returned just in time to see the ship take off and leave the atmosphere.  
  
He powered down, he knew she'd be back.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma anxiously sat in her room. Bra had been gone for two days now. Normally she didn't worry, but how could she not, even though her daughter didn't act it she was only sixteen.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Bulma went to answer it.  
  
She opened the door, a servant bowed before her. "Miss Bulma your daughter has returned from her mission."  
  
Bulma nodded. The servant turned around and left. It was time Bulma saw her daughter.  
  
Bulma walked in to the hanger. She continued down to where the space ship Bra had used to get to Earth lay parked. A small crowed of soldiers and servants stood around it.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked a soldier.  
  
"Miss Bulma, no one has emerged from the ship, we may think there's something wrong."  
  
Bulma quickly pushed through the crowed and opened the hatch to the ship. She gasped as what she saw inside.  
  
Bra lay unconscious on the floor. The ship had obviously travelled here on auto pilot. She rushed to her daughter, there were scratches and bruises all over her body, and her pulse was also weak.  
  
Bulma called for a servant. A man from the crowed picked Bra up and carried her towards the rejuvenation tanks. Bulma followed behind, what could have possibly happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Freeza stared out his window into the depths of space. He had gotten the news that Bra had returned. He sat anxiously waiting for her to come to the bridge with Vegeta. But instead of Bra a servant entered the room.  
  
They bowed before him and trembled. "Lord Freeza," there was terror in their voice. "I regret to inform you that Lady Bra's mission to Earth was unsuccessful, both Zarbon and the ground troops are dead, and Lady Bra suffered a vicious beating."  
  
Freeza was generally shocked. How could this have happened. Could Vegeta have improved drastically over the years. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know, Lady Bra is still unconscious."  
  
"Very well," he blasted the servant into the next dimension. He didn't like it when people brought him bad news.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra slowly opened her eyes, the entire room slowly came into focus. She knew this room even though she had never been in it. It was part of the infirmary, one of the hospital rooms. The white sheets that covered the bed she lay in clashed with the white walls.  
  
"So your finally awake."  
  
Bra looked to her left to see her mother sitting in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"How long have I been here?" she asked.  
  
"About two days, maybe two and a half, you were pretty hurt."  
  
Memories of her fight on earth came flooding back, she clenched the sheet.  
  
"Bra, what happened?" there was a worried expression in her voice.  
  
Bra turned away from her mother. "I lost for the fist time in my life if it makes you happy."  
  
"How, was it Vegeta, the person you had to find?"  
  
"No it was his son," Bra expected herself to be angry at the fact that she lost, but all she felt was emptiness.  
  
"And Zarbon what happened to him?"  
  
"I killed him mother, he got in my way," the way she said it, without expression or feeling, sent a chill down Bulma's spine.  
  
"What about that person Vegeta?"  
  
"The entire trip was a waste of time, he's dead."  
  
Bra's words gave Bulma the sudden overwhelming feeling of sadness. It wasn't anything new to her, Bulma had never been happy.  
  
Bra looked at her mother, she was becoming so distant. It was if over the years she had gone from a warm person, to slowly becoming colder than ice.  
  
Bra took the time to look at what she had become. She had experienced for the first time what it felt like to be helpless, something that had never happened before. She felt sick in the stomach, she had killed so many people without a second thought. She could have just easily died just like them.  
  
She pushed the sick feeling aside, what was she thinking, she was an elite soldier she didn't care about the lives of the countless people she had killed.  
  
Bra turned to her mother. "I want to go back to earth as soon as possible," this time she would be ready.  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
THE END (of this chapter)  
  
Do you think my stories predictable, if anyone out there can guess what happens next I'll post up two chapters at once.  
  
The next chapter shall be up as soon as I write it. It could possibly be up by Friday.  
  
If you saw any mistakes ignore them, pretend they never existed, wipe them from your memory. (I got a C in English for spelling) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6, we are ever so slowly approaching lucky number 7.  
  
I'm sorry for having my last two chapters so short, I'll try to make up for it in this chapter.  
  
I'll omit I'm making this story up as I go alone, I have a faint idea of what's going to happen next. (I need another boring Italian lesson to figure it all out)  
  
As you can tell in my story I've made Trunks a lot like Vegeta. And he has to be since Vegeta was the only parent Trunks ever knew.  
  
Studies show that the longer you live with your parents, the more you become like them (Scary)  
  
From now on my story is rated PG13, for violence and very slight course language.  
  
*************************************************************** ******************  
  
The tree made a loud crack as it feel to the forest floor. The hole where Trunks had pounded his fist through was clearly visible. He moved onto the next tree.  
  
Why, why did he let that little bitch get away? Any reasonable fighter would have ended it there and then, but no he had to stand back and mock her.  
  
What angered him the most was the fact that it was the exact same thing his father would have done. Trunks had vowed to himself that he wouldn't grow up to be anything like his father. But no matter how much he tried, he could never manage to keep that vow.  
  
His fist went through the tenth tree he'd killed in the last ten minutes. He didn't have Gohan's gentle nature, he didn't have Gohan's love for all living things. Trunks wasn't a killing machine, but what was alive and what was dead didn't really mean anything to him. He had spent most his childhood listening to Gohan rave on about the forest, and the animals. Then going home to have his father say that if he had the chance he'd just wipe them all out of existence.  
  
Anyway he had to vent his rage out on something, it was either the trees or half the planet.  
  
He paused to catch his breath. He knew there was absolutely no chance that she wouldn't be back, she didn't look like the sort of person that could easily except defeat  
  
Trunks calmed himself, he took a look around at all the fallen trees. This was what he was talking about, just like his father, he had to go off and destroy something every time he was full of rage.  
  
He counted the trees, there were at least twenty. He'd get a lecture from Gohan if he ever found out about this. Like Goku had, Gohan believed that the forests should be treated sacred.  
  
Trunks looked down at his watch, it was time he got out of the forest and went home to train.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra could hear the hum of the artificial gravity chamber. This room had been one of her mothers many inventions.  
  
For the entire day Bra had done nothing but train here, she had to improve drastically to beat Vegeta's son. Her defeat on Earth stung, it had caused more damage to her pride then it had to her body.  
  
Bra practiced a series of kicks, she could finally use her legs again. That basterd on Earth didn't just paralysed them, he had broken her spine completely. Thank god for the rejuvenation tanks. Even at this moment she could visualise herself beating the hell out of the one person that had defeated her  
  
There was a bang on the gravity room door. Bra ignored it. The banging continued, this time louder.  
  
After five minutes Bra caved in and opened door. One of Freeza's personal servants stood before her.  
  
"What!" she was extremely annoyed.  
  
The servant remained calm. "Freeza wishes to see you."  
  
"Tell him I'm busy," she made an attempt to shut the door but the servant grabbed it, and prevented it from shutting.  
  
"Freeza wishes to see you now," he empathised the word now.  
  
"Fine!" she walked out and slammed the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Freeza looked out into space through his window, looking out at space was becoming a hobby for him. Space was endless, just like his life.  
  
He had personally sent someone a day ago to ask Bra what happened on Earth. He was angered at the fact that Vegeta was no more, probably ended his own miserable existence. Vegeta had always been hard to kill. He did question the way Bra was beaten though, he would prefer to hear it from her own mouth.  
  
The doors banged open behind him, he turned round to see Bra looking extremely annoyed.  
  
"Why have you called me here?" there was a tone of rudeness in her voice.  
  
"Now listen girl, don't you use that tongue with me!" he spat.  
  
Bra growled and went down on her knees. "Lord and master Freeza if I may ask, why have you called me here," there was a faint note of sarcasm.  
  
Freeza smiled, for a second there he was beginning to suspect that she was slowly developing Vegeta's rebellions nature.  
  
"I have some questions for you."  
  
"Yes," all she wanted to do was to tell Freeza to go screw himself. She hated being asked continuous questions.  
  
"Why couldn't you bring me Vegeta?" he spat.  
  
"Sir you've already sent someone to ask those questions."  
  
"True, but I would prefer to hear it from the primary source."  
  
"Because Vegeta is dead and....." Freeza cut her off.  
  
"If Vegeta is dead, then why did you return unconscious?"  
  
She gritted her teeth. "Because lord Freeza, a pone my arrival I was confronted by a young man who claimed to be Vegeta's son."  
  
"How do you know this is true?"  
  
"I don't, but he was capable of turning Super Saiyan, which means he had to be at least part Saiyan," she felt as if Freeza didn't stop his questions soon she'd have one of her little out bursts of rage.  
  
Bra's words confirmed Freeza's theory, Vegeta did in fact have a child before Bra. If he hadn't heard it from her own mouth he would have never believed it. He cursed Zarbon for being so careless as to not check for any offspring when he took Vegeta's whore away. If the green man wasn't already dead he would have him killed this very second. He was tempted to tell Bra that the one person who beat her was in fact her older brother, just to see the look on her face.  
  
Bra looked up at Freeza, he was lost in thought again, a sight that was becoming more and more common with him. Her theory was that once you become immortal you've pretty much done everything there is to do, and the only thing left is to slowly burry yourself deeper and deeper into your own mind till you finally go insane.  
  
"Can I go now?" Bra's words snapped Freeza out of thought.  
  
"You are dismissed," he turned back to watching space out his window.  
  
Bra turned around and left, to be truthful working for Freeza wasn't as fun as it used to be.  
  
* * *  
  
"My name is Bulma?....I come from?......" Bulma continued to rack her brains out. To be honest she hated the fact of not knowing who she was or where she came from, more now then 15 years ago.  
  
It were times like these when she had nothing to do, that she tried to remember. Freeza had told her after she had had her mind wiped, the she had come begging to him. He told her how she had begged them to make her forget her past life so that she could start fresh. But no matter how much Freeza kept telling her that she didn't want to remember, Bulma couldn't shake way the urge to know.  
  
"The father of my daughter is?...."  
  
The door to her room slammed open, Bra stormed in.  
  
"Well aren't you in a good mood," Bulma commented sarcasticly.  
  
"Shut up," Bra flopped herself down on the bed opposite Bulma's and began to sulk. The living quarters she shared with her mother were small, and consisted of three rooms. A bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom.  
  
Bulma waited a few minutes for Bra to calm down, before asking one of the questions that were on her mind. "Bra this person you met on Earth, what did he look like?"  
  
Bra turned to face her. "What is it with you people and questions." She paused then continued. "I don't know, he looked older than me, round about twenty maybe. He had this cold expression, and really harsh blue eyes. I don't know his name, he had purple hair and a tan though. And that's about all I can remember."  
  
Bulma nodded  
  
"Why do you ask?" asked Bra.  
  
"No real reason, just curious."  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks clicked on the light switch, the dark living room filled with light. A shiver wend down his spine, like always the room was stone cold. Even though light flooded the room, the pictures that hung on the wall were still shadowed. Trunks walked over too them.  
  
Photo's of his mother, father, grandmother and grandfather stared out at him. Trunks felt uneasy in this room, it was as if the pictures were watching his every move. Looking at them always gave him the urge to cry, but like his father he was too tough to show tears.  
  
In between work he'd been training. Knowing that some where out there that aqua haired teenager was doing the same.  
  
He had talked to Gohan, he couldn't avoid him. Gohan had wanted desperately to know what had happened three days ago. Trunks could tell by the look in his eyes as he talked to Gohan, that he desperately wanted to have been there fighting. Trunks assumed that he cursed the fact that his mother had made him do nothing but study, he couldn't blame him.  
  
Trunks sighed and took one last look at the photo's of his deceased family. He had to stop living in the past and move on.  
  
*************************************************************** *******************  
  
Note how I've used more course language than I have in other chapters, I've been influenced by all the R rated stories in my favourites. I'll probably start writing lemons next.  
  
I've spent half an hour last night translating Inu-Yasha manga into English (I cheated and used translation pages) I've got the first four pages of volume 1, in English, in colour. If anyone would like them e-mailed to them, just say so and leave your e-mail in your review. (I am now bribing people into submitting reviews, next thing you know I'll start offering money. *Although I'm not that desperate* )  
  
This chapter wasn't exactly the most exciting one I've written so far, but hey I never said this was an action story. It's an angst/tragedy. The next little chappy should be up by Monday or Tuesday I hope.  
  
Till then  
  
Ciao from Missq. 


	7. Chapter 7

^_^ Ta Da  
  
I am now typing this story on my antique six year old computer, that has Windows 95, 16mb ram, a whole 1.2 GB hard drive. And dose not have the internet because my father refuses to get it., so we have a $150 decoration on top of the computer that is called a modem.  
  
I now have a plan for this story. I wrote it on the back of a lotto entry ticket.  
  
*************************************************************** ********************  
  
Waiting, it was what Bra hated. In order to go back to Earth she had to get permission from Freeza, he was now currently busy and Bra was forced to wait outside.  
  
She looked to the solider that was guarding the door. He was an entire two feet taller than her. But being bigger didn't stop him for trembling with fear in her presence.  
  
"Why is Freeza taking so long?" she didn't try to hide the impatience in her voice, she had already waited half and hour.  
  
"Lady Bra, you must understand that Freeza has other important matters to attend to," the guard replied.  
  
"Well tell him that if I have to wait any longer, the only matter he'll have to attend to is the great big hole that's going to be in his door at any moment," it was an empty threat.  
  
No sooner had Bra said that, a servant emerged through the door. "Freeza will see you now."  
  
* * *  
  
Freeza stood facing the door. He had been told Bra was waiting outside. The girl was beginning to get on his nerves, the only time she ever came to see him without being ordered was when she wanted something.  
  
Bra walked through the door and bowed before him. "Lord Freeza.." He cut her off.  
  
"What do you want now?" he'd raver get right to the point than have her start to suck up to him.  
  
"Sir if you don't mind, I would like to return to earth," she was tempted smile and act sweet, but she could never lower herself to that level.  
  
"Why?" she better have a bloody good reason for him to let her go.  
  
"Because sir, I wish avenge my defeat," she said it in her most obeying tone.  
  
Freeza thought it over for a minute. "I'll let you go on one condition."  
  
"What?" she said it without the slightest bit of respect.  
  
"It's what sir to you girl!," he spat.  
  
Bra nodded her head. She could remember Freeza beating her into showing him respect when she was only a child. She had spent most her life trying to forget those memories. Although the nightmares still came once in a while.  
  
He continued. "The condition is that I go with you.. I would like to see Vegeta's son myself."  
  
"Yes sir." Even though she'd raver go alone, she couldn't argue with Freeza's decision. She got up to leave, bowing once again before she turned.  
  
"Oh and girl, bring your mother with you," he added.  
  
Bra nodded and left.  
  
Freeza smirked to himself. Bulma was slowly becoming useless to him. She may have been skilled when It came to fixing machines, but she could easily be replaced. He could now see that Bra was slowly becoming rebellious, his plan was to wipe Bulma out of existence in front of both her children. That would put Bra back in line, and maybe if he was lucky he could some how convince her older brother to join him as well. And if the brat refused he could easily bring his life to an end.  
  
* * *  
  
"Trunks you've got to stop training so hard!" Gohan said those words even though he knew Trunks would pay no attention to them.  
  
"Look Gohan I have to be prepared!"  
  
"But if you keep this up your going to kill yourself!"  
  
Trunks didn't know why Gohan bothered, Gohan had spent most his life telling him what to do, and Trunks had never listened.  
  
Gohan sighed, he had come to Capsule Cop for the forth time in five days, that's how much time had passed since Trunks had beaten that strange girl. And since then he had been constantly wondering how long it would be till Trunks killed himself.  
  
"Look Gohan how do you think your father died? He wasn't prepared, he assumed that what he was up against wouldn't be a challenge!"  
  
Gohan slammed his fist down on Trunks desk. "None of us were prepared for Freeza, we had no idea what the hell we were up against, we couldn't have won no matter how hard we trained!" just the word Freeza seemed to bring pain and rage to Gohan's eyes.  
  
"How do you know that!"  
  
"Well look at your father Trunks, he dedicated his life to training and look where he is now!"  
  
Trunks stood up out of his chair. "Don't bring my father into this Gohan!" He raised his voice loud enough for the people working outside his office to hear.  
  
"Why not Trunks, your now facing his old enemy!"  
  
"Freeza isn't my enemy, that girl is!"  
  
"You don't get it do you Trunks, you fight someone that works for Freeza, and Freeza follows!"  
  
Trunks calmed himself and sat back down. "Your wrong Gohan."  
  
"No you are Trunks. I hope you have a plan, and extremely good plan. And one that doesn't involve killing yourself."  
  
"Gohan it's my life."  
  
Gohan turned round to leave. "Lets just hope you get to live that life."  
  
Trunks turned back to his paper work. He knew he should listen to Gohan, he knew he was right. But it was Trunks ego that prevented him from doing so. He wondered how his life would be different if he had listened to Gohan from the start, probably happier.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra looked to her mother. "I don't see why you have to come."  
  
"Don't argue with Freeza if you wish to live another day Bra," to be truthful Bulma saw no reason why she should accompany Bra and Freeza to Earth. But it would be something different, Bulma had lived on Freeza's star ship for as long as she could remember and she desperately could do with a change.  
  
Bra looked up at the ship they would be travelling on to get to Earth. It was ten times bigger than the one she had used previously, and more elegant. It had to be if Freeza was planning to use it. She and her mother couldn't board it till Freeza arrived. Bra was beginning to hate the way Freeza was treated like a king. She felt as if her hate for Freeza was slowly resurfacing.  
  
She felt her mother elbow her. "He's here," she muttered.  
  
Bra looked to her left to see Freeza strolling towards them. She bowed. Even though she knew no other life, she hated the way Freeza had power over her and her mother.  
  
Freeza walked past them and boarded the ship, he had brought a group servants and soldiers with him. Bulma and Bra followed behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks sat meditating. There was no point in being strong if he couldn't think in battle. And it was the first time he had relaxed in days.  
  
He knew it would be soon, he could feel it. Some where out there, something was coming. Trunks remembered the surprised look on that girl's face when he said he could sense her. He remembered Gohan telling him about scouters, machines that could sense power levels and ki's. Trunks didn't know how he could survive relying on a machine, and not being able to sense ki's himself.  
  
He knew Gohan was right, if that girl came back with Freeza he didn't stand a chance. But that wouldn't him from trying. Nothing could stop him from trying.  
  
Trunks tried to block all thoughts out of his head and concentrate, but it wasn't working. Thoughts of that girl, Freeza, and his battle ahead kept filling his mind.  
  
He finally gave up and went outside.  
  
The grounds at Capsule Corp had always been pleasant. Even though it was night, the lights from West city prevented it from being pitch black.  
  
He'd always enjoyed being out here as a child. They were some of the only happy times in his life. And there were very few happy times.  
  
He could remember CC when his grandfather was president, he remembered how much his grandfather had loved his job. Now that Trunks was president he couldn't see how.  
  
Trunks layed down in the grass and looked up at the stars. He could remember his grandfather telling him, in darkness there is always light, the stars proved that.  
  
Was there really a heaven and hell? And if so where would his grandfather be? Trunks pondered over the question for a few minutes.  
  
Then it hit him, not the answer to his question, something far worse. He could sense her, the girl he had beaten the hell out of. But that wasn't what worried him. With her he could sense a power that far surpassed his own. A power that was truly pure evil, Freeza.  
  
A chill went down his spine. Gohan was right, he stood no chance against a power like that. And worst of all he had no one to help him, he had to fight this fight alone. Trunks cursed his father for not having the will to live on.  
  
The phone inside the house rang. Trunks didn't bother getting up to answer it, he knew it was Gohan.  
  
He could feel himself trembling. For the first time in his life he felt afraid, but at the same time excited. Why was it that Saiyans always had to have suicidal emotions.  
  
Trunks predicted it would be at least a few hours before they landed. He's have to use this precious time to train.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra looked out at the blue planet Earth for the second time, she could hear her mother coming up behind her.  
  
Bulma looked over Bra's shoulder and out the window. "It really is beautiful."  
  
"It's a planet mother, I've seen hundreds like it," since when did her mother care about planets.  
  
"I know, but this ones different," she said it in a gentle tone.  
  
Bra turned and looked at her mother funny. "What's different?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "I don't know. it just seems..familiar."  
  
"Mother you are losing it, honestly."  
  
"Maybe I am," she muttered. "Maybe I am."  
  
Bra turned back to the planet. This time she wouldn't lose.  
  
*************************************************************** ******************** I may look like an idiot for saying this, but it takes me hours to write one chapter. Mainly because I write a paragraph, don't like it, rewrite it. Then I have to go over it about twenty times just to check for spelling and grammar mistakes. I actually rewrote chapter 4 three times because I thought it was crap.  
  
To all those people reading this story and didn't review, thanks for just reading it.  
  
Please review, I want your honest opinion of my story so far, flame me if you want to. (But for a reason, not for the sake of it)  
  
Arrivederci  
  
from  
  
Missq 


	8. Chapter 8

I'll be honest, when I start writing a story I get sick of it after a while and give up. This is the longest I've had a story go for.  
  
Also this chapter is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than the previous ones, and a lot more exiting.  
  
*What happened in the last chapter*: Trunks continues to train. Bra gets permission to go to Earth, the catch is Freeza and Bulma have to go along with her.  
  
*What will happen in this chapter*: Something.  
  
*How the story will end*: With the words "The End"  
  
(I still say if you hate my story you'll love my authors notes.)  
  
*************************************************************** ********************  
  
Bra was thrown to the floor, she hated landings. If she found the pilot that landed without telling her, she swore she'd ring their neck.  
  
But at the same time she was glad they'd finally arrived, Bra could get away with saying that she hated everything, especially space travel.  
  
She got up off the floor. Luckily she was in her own room, so she hadn't embarrassed herself in front of anyone. If she had fallen in front of Freeza he would have been out of control with laughter.  
  
Bra picked up her scouter that had been thrown to the floor a meter away, and put it on. The impact from the fall had clicked it on. She watched the numbers rise.  
  
Like before there were no high power levels, Vegeta's son must be hiding his. She had experience with beings that could conceal their power levels, secretly Bra had always wanted to learn how.  
  
"Bra?" her mother walked into her room.  
  
"What now," she spat. Why couldn't her mother leave her alone, she had business to take care of.  
  
"I think Freeza wants to see you," there was a slight hint of concern.  
  
Bra growled. "Tell him to go screw himself," she walked out past her mother and down the hall of the ship.  
  
Bulma ran after her. "Bra!"  
  
Bra got to the door and slammed her fist down on the button. The door made a soft whoosh as it opened to unveiled a green landscape.  
  
Bulma caught up to her. "Bra you know you can't just disobey Freeza's orders!"  
  
Bra stared out at the landscape "Look mother you wouldn't understand, you could never understand," her voice was cold and without expression.  
  
"Try me!"  
  
Bra looked to her mother, her entire life she had taken her for granted and had never truly appreciated her. "I'll be back soon." she powered up and flew out the door.  
  
Bulma ran outside. "Bra you'll get yourself killed!" she yelled after her.  
  
Bulma watched as she flew out of site. Her feet collapsed beneath her and she fell to the ground. Bra had always been suicidal, the girl never used her head. Bulma could feel tears running down her face. Deep down she knew that if Bra wasn't strong enough, she wouldn't be coming back alive.  
  
Bulma ran the grass through her fingers.. Some how this planet seemed familiar.  
  
* * *  
  
He knew they were here. Trunks could still fell himself trembling.  
  
Why, why did every thing have to happen to him? His whole life he had envied the people he passed on the street, the people who had normal lives and normal family's. They didn't have to worry about alien's who wanted to kill them.  
  
It was better if he just went and got it over with, that way less people would get hurt. He could sense the girl's ki, she was out looking for him. It would be easier to fight her as a warm up, then move on to Freeza.  
  
Trunks turned round and took one last look at Capsule Corp, he might not get to see it again. There was the possibility that it could be destroyed, or he could be killed. So many memories lay in that one building.  
  
Trunks powered up and flew to where he could sense her ki.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra stared down at the small town. She didn't like using the same trick twice, but it was the quickest was to draw out Vegeta's son.  
  
A ki bolt appeared in the palm of her hand. She got ready to fire it at the town.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the voice came from behind her.  
  
Bra turned to see the person that she had last encountered on earth. "It took you long enough," she commented.  
  
"I would have though you'd have learnt your lesson last time," he mocked.  
  
"I'm a slow learner."  
  
Trunks looked down at the town. "I've been meaning to ask you one question. Why do you destroy? What would you truly accomplish by destroying that town?"  
  
Bra smirked. "Dose it matter... Anyway I have a question for you."  
  
"And that would be?."  
  
"I wish to know the name of the person I'm about to kill," Bra would have thought she had learnt her lesson last time about being over confident.  
  
Trunks smirked she was so sure of herself that it was amusing. "Trunks Briefs... And your's?"  
  
Bra got into a fighting position. "Bra."  
  
Trunks tried to stop himself from laughing, and failed.  
  
"What's so funny?" her face screwed up into an annoyed expression.  
  
Trunks could feel himself starting to get a stitch. "Nothing.. it's just.. your name."  
  
He began to impersonate Bra. "Hello, I'm named after underwear and I'm going to kill you."  
  
Bra gritted her teeth. "That's not funny!" she came flying at him.  
  
They began a furry of kicks and punches. Unlike last time Trunks was too busy laughing to be fighting properly.  
  
Bra took a swing at his head, Trunks dodge and Bra hit his nose. It began to bleed. Bra looked down at her fist. it was covered with his blood.  
  
Trunks was still laughing. "No.fair.you shouldn't.make you opponent.. laugh."  
  
"Their is nothing funny about my name," Bra could feel her rage increasing. She took another swing at his head.  
  
Trunks stopped laughing and ducked. It was time he took this fight seriously.  
  
Bra got ready to dish out another attack, when all of a sudden the intercom on her scouter beeped. Freeza's voice echoed through her ears.  
  
"Girl how dare you disobey my orders, I told you to come see me at once," Freeza's voice was full or rage.  
  
Bra stopt fighting and moved a few meters away from Trunks.  
  
"Sir I was never told to come see you," she tried to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"Don't you lie to me, you knew perfectly well."  
  
Trunks watched Bra talk over the scouter. He wiped the blood from his nose, It looked as if she was talking to herself. He could have continued fighting her, but he had a slight interest in the conversation.  
  
"Sir I apologise but..." Freeza cut her off.  
  
"I don't care what you have to say, I'm ordering you to come back this instant."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"Do not. I repeat, do not but sir me you little brat. if I give you an order you obey it immediately."  
  
"Yes sir." She looked up at Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have to go," she turned round to leave. "Till next time," she powered up and flew away.  
  
Trunks watched her leave. He was tempted to follow her, but he could pass up an opportunity to train. It would be wiser if he waited for Freeza to make the first move.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra knew he would be mad, Freeza wasn't used to not people not listening to him.  
  
She took a deep breath and opened the door, Freeza stood before her, a look of rage on his face.  
  
Freeza approached her. "How dare you disobey an order!" he spat.  
  
Bra lowered her head "I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough... Sorry shall never be good enough!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Where the hell did you go!?" he snarled.  
  
"Out," she replied.  
  
Freeza raised his fist. "Answer my god damn question!"  
  
"I did," Bra knew what he'd do next.  
  
Freeza through his fist at Bra's head. Bra was thrown back and on to the ground. It was the first time since she was a child that he had hit her.  
  
She looked up at Freeza with hate in he eyes. Freeza was too full of rage to notice.  
  
He gritted his teeth. "I'll ask you again, where.did.you.. go."  
  
Bra covered her bruised eye. "I ran into Vegeta's son again," she began to get up.  
  
Freeza kicked her back to the ground. "Now why didn't you tell me that in the first place."  
  
Bra didn't answer.  
  
"Do you know what I do with people that don't follow orders?"  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Do you know what I do with people that rebel against me?"  
  
"You kill them," she muttered. Bra attempted to get up again, she could feel blood trickling down her forehead  
  
He kicked her back to the ground. "Exactly... So if I were you I'd take notice of what I say from now on.. Or you may find yourself orphaned."  
  
"You wouldn't," she muttered.  
  
A smirk grew on Freeza's face. "What's going to stop me from doing it, why do you think I told you to bring your mother."  
  
"You monster," she whispered it so quietly that Freeza couldn't hear.  
  
"Now I personally don't have much interest in this little rock, the only reason it's still standing was because I wanted to watch Vegeta rot a pone it. If you bring me Vegeta's son your free to do what you like with it," his smirk grew wider. "Is that a fair deal?"  
  
"Do I even have a choice."  
  
"Do or die girl, do or die."  
  
Bra attempted to get up for the third time, Freeza kicked her back to the ground yet again.  
  
"Fine, I'll bring Vegeta's son," she muttered.  
  
Freeza turned away from her. "That's what I want to hear."  
  
Bra got up, Freeza didn't kick her back to the ground this time. "I'll bring him to you tomorrow." She turned and left.  
  
Freeza clenched his fist. Bra was beginning to act just like Vegeta had. Unlike last time, he had learnt over the years how to deal with people like Vegeta. He'd give Bra one more chance  
  
* * * Bulma sat in front of her computer, she had nothing better to do. She had spent the last ten minutes crying over Bra, she had no idea where the girl was now.  
  
The door behind her swung open, Bulma turned round to see Bra, blood was dripping from her forehead and her eye was badly bruised.  
  
Bulma rushed to her daughter. "Bra, did lose your fight, did Vegeta's son do this to you?" There was slight panic in her voice.  
  
Bra shock her head. "No, Freeza." she went and sat down on her mothers work bench.  
  
Bulma rushed to get her medical supplies, and began to clean up Bra.  
  
"Bra I told you not to disobey Freeza," she started to wipe the blood off Bra's forehead.  
  
"Mother I can't spend my whole life just doing what he tells me," Bra could feel tears running down her face for the first time in years.  
  
Bulma looked at her daughter, it had been years since she had last shown any emotion. All the years of killing and devastation had slowly killed off any feelings Bra had. Maybe it was because Freeza brought back painful memories of her childhood, that she was slowly recovering all emotions and feelings that she had lost so long ago.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Look Bra I don't like working for Freeza either, but we don't have a choice."  
  
Bra looked her mother in the eye. "But just don't like him, I'm beginning to hate him again."  
  
"Why," asked Bulma.  
  
Bra sighed. "I don't like being controlled."  
  
"Bra he'll kill you," a tear ran down Bulma's face.  
  
Bra let out a sob. "I'd raver die then work for Freeza."  
  
Bulma looked down at Bra's blood covered hand. "Bra what did you do to your hand."  
  
Bra brought her hand close to her face. "Nothing, it's not my blood. Vegeta's son my too busy laughing at my name to duck, so I hit him in the nose and it began to bleed."  
  
Bulma took a closer look at Bra's hand. "Do you mind if I do a DNA scan."  
  
"Go right ahead," she stoped crying and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
Bulma led Bra over to one of her many machines, and stuck her hand under what looked like a scanner. A red light scanned over Bra's hand and a DNA strand appeared up on the computer screen.  
  
"Can I wash my hand now?" asked Bra.  
  
Bulma became transfixed by the image up on the computer screen. "Yeah go right ahead," she mumbled.  
  
Bra turned to leave the room.  
  
"Bra, are you sure this isn't your blood?"  
  
Bra turned back around. "Positive." She walked over to her mother. "Why?  
  
Bulma edged closer to the computer screen. "Because it's almost exactly like yours."  
  
*************************************************************** ********************  
  
The end of chapter eight already.My how time flies.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if not I hope my chapter haunts you in your dreams.  
  
The next chapter might be a rush to put up. I've become engrossed in Inu-Yasha translation pages and neglected writing this story for a few days. I admit, I have a slight obsession with Inu-Yasha, My computer is prof of that. It's covered with Inu-Yasha, wallpaper, skins, manga, and Kiss dolls.  
  
I have a friend who threatened to make a "Kill the manga" site, because I made a hate site about something she had an obsession with. ( I had to deal with her raving on about for an entire year before I snapped) She threatened to kill Inuyasha even though she doesn't know who he is. I told her to kill Astro Boy.  
  
That all from me for now.  
  
Bye ( I'm saying good bye in English for once)  
  
from  
  
Missq 


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is, the not so long awaited chapter nine.  
  
I'll keep this note short for once in my life. Blah blah blah, thanks to all that have sent me reviews so far, I really appreciate them. My tally is now up to 13.  
  
Like I said before in one of my earlier authors notes this story ain't going to be very long, only a few chapters left to go.  
  
*************************************************************** ********************  
  
"Pardon," asked Bra. "What do you mean almost exactly like mine?"  
  
"Well there are some differences, like hair, eyes, stuff like that," commented Bulma.  
  
"I don't care what different, I want to know what's the same," she looked over her mothers shoulder.  
  
Bulma became yet again transfixed to the computer screen. Then the realisation hit her. "Bra." She paused. "You have a brother."  
  
"What!" Bra couldn't see how this could possibly be.  
  
"Well they have my DNA," Bulma would have though she'd be in more shock than this. But the impact hadn't hit her yet.  
  
Bra took a second to think. "Wait a second, Trunks claimed to be the son of Vegeta...That makes. Vegeta my father?"  
  
"Trunks.Vegeta," whispered Bulma.  
  
Bra continued. "Freeza, that son of a bitch has probably know all along. He sent me out to bring him my own father. And to add to that, by the look of it I've tried to kill my older brother on two occasions."  
  
Bulma let her head fall against the keyboard, tears began to run down her face.  
  
Bra looked down at her mother. "Are you okay?"  
  
Bulma let out a sob. It was all coming back to her, Vegeta, Trunks, Capsule Corp, Namek, all her good, and bad memories. She could remember her son that she hadn't seen since he was two, he must have grown up dramatically since then. And Goku, and all the friends she had lost to Freeza. But above all one memory stood out far beyond the rest, Vegeta. The one person she had loved beyond all others. The man that was now dead.  
  
"No I am not okay, how can I possibly be okay," she cried.  
  
"You remember?" there was concern in Bra's tone.  
  
Bulma nodded her head. "I used to live on this planet with your father and brother," she paused to sob. "Then Freeza sent one of his henchmen to take me away." she then began to insult Freeza in a string of curse words that Bra didn't think she knew.  
  
Bra clenched her fist. Freeza had really sunk low to have taken her mother away. She could feel the hate she had for Freeza as a child returning in it's full glory. All she wanted to do was have his blood on her hands, and to have him lying in font of her dieing while begging for his life. She had no second thoughts about wanting this, he was the cause of all the pain she had caused and suffered in her life. Not only to her, but to billions of planets and life forms. The immortal bastard had to die.  
  
Bulma stopped cry and turned round to Bra. "Bra we have to get out of here."  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks flopped himself down on the couch. He didn't know why he came back here, he should be out fighting Freeza. But even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was afraid. His whole life he had been told that fear was nothing but a weakness, fear was something the enemy could take advantage of. But in Trunks experiences fear was something that couldn't be helped. He was smart enough to know that if he went after Freeza by himself he was a dead man.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Trunks reached for it, picked it up, and hurled it at the wall. Parts of the phone broke off as it collided with the plaster, leaving a dent.  
  
Trunks sighed. He might as well start his funeral preparations, it didn't look like he'd be around much longer. It didn't look like the planet would be around to have a funeral on either.  
  
Trunks got up and walked to the window. The night lights of West city were truly beautiful, the city was never in darkness.  
  
He watched people walk along the foot path in front of Capsule Corp. Those people had no idea what was going on, they had no idea that any minute could be their last. He envied the way they were without worry. He envied the way they happily lived their lives. Trunks would sell his soul to the devil to switch places with them. To have them juggle the work at Capsule Corp, and at the same time protect the planet against alien invaders. Hell, he'd even switch places with a homeless bum, if it meant he could actually have a life.  
  
The ring of the door bell pulled Trunks out of his trance. He ignored it, if he was going to die soon what was the point of doing anything at all. The only thing he should be doing at the moment is training, but he couldn't pull himself away from the window.  
  
Rain began to pour down, and the wind began to howl and still the door bell rang.  
  
Trunks sighed and pulled away from the window to open the door.  
  
As he walked towards the door he passed the pictures of all his dead relatives. Like always they seemed to stare. If he died tomorrow would he have lived up to all their expectations, would he have made them proud.  
  
Trunks shook his head, he had to stop thinking like this. He had to be more positive. He couldn't just give up this easily.  
  
He clasped the cold door handle and turned it, a rush of cold air came in as he opened the door, who ever it was were shadowed so Trunks couldn't see their face. But he could tell they were soaking wet.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I hope," it was the voice of a women, she sounded sad  
  
Trunks yawned. "Could you come back tomorrow because I'm kinda busy."  
  
"Tomorrow may be too late." She lowered her head. Even though she was shadowed Trunks could see tears shining in the moon light.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes. And looked behind her, there was another person standing out in the rain. "Are you selling something?  
  
Who ever it was were slightly annoyed by his question. "No, why the hell would I be selling something at eight o' clock at night!" she barked  
  
He backed away from her. "Sorry," he apologised. "You see I have work to do, and paper work, and I have to read through all these records, oh and I have to go over plans for tomorrows board meeting" he began to make up ever excuse he could think of just to make her go away. "So could you come back tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah right!" the women had lost all depression, and was now becoming plain scary.  
  
"No I really am busy, bye."  
  
The women began shaking with rage. "I HAVE JUST STOOD OUT IN THE RAIN FOR TEN MINUTES, I HAVE RISKED MY LIFE TO COME HERE. YOU MOTHER TURNS UP AFTER SIXTEEN YEARS AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TELL HER TO RACK OFF!"  
  
Trunks stood starring in silence. "Ah.. my mothers dead."  
  
The women moved forward into the light. Her green hair and blue eyes were clearly visible . "Do I look dead to you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I why do I have to be related to you," Trunks looked at his younger sister with a look of spite.  
  
"Not my fault," Bra leaned back on the chair she was sitting on.  
  
Bulma had spent the last half hour explaining every thing to Trunks and Bra. And still they didn't seem to get along.  
  
"So Trunks what have you been doing for the past sixteen years," Bulma was desperate to make conversation.  
  
"Lets see, my life has been an absolute joy. Fist I lived with dad on an island before he killed himself, then I moved onto living on the streets. And I'm now the president of Capsule Corp, a job that I love," he used heavy sarcasm.  
  
Bulma could feel nothing but guilt, even though it wasn't her fault she felt responsible for all the trauma Trunks had suffered.  
  
Bra got out of her chair and began to look around the room. She walked over to a wall of pictures. "Who are they?" she pointed to a picture of her grandparents.  
  
"My parents," Bulma replied. She looked to Trunks. "By the way how are they?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
Bulma felt a pang of sadness, it seemed as if in the sixteen years she had been away nearly everyone close to her was dead.  
  
Bra pointed to a picture of Vegeta. "And who's that guy?"  
  
Bulma lowered her head. "Your father."  
  
Bra looked to Trunks and then back to the picture of her father. "You look like him Trunks."  
  
Bulma nodded her head. "A lot like him."  
  
"Shut up," muttered Trunks. "Why did you come here anyway?" he looked at Bra. "I thought you loved working for Freeza."  
  
"Well I used too, but I've come to release that maybe I've always hated him."  
  
"So."  
  
Bra walked over and looked her brother in the eye. "Look Trunks I know we don't get along but I need your help to send the immortal bastard to hell."  
  
"I was just about to suggest the exact same thing."  
  
Bra sat down opposite Trunks "Great, Freeza expects me to bring you to him tomorrow I can call him and he might give me one more day, that's if he's in a good mood."  
  
"That's enough time to get you in shape," commented Trunks  
  
"What!" Bra felt insulted.  
  
"Face it sis you are weak, like I didn't even have to put in much effort to beat you. You only really a first level Super Saiyan."  
  
Bra began shaking in rage. "And you are?"  
  
"Waaaaaaay above you, you should also learn how to control that rage of yours."  
  
"I DO NOT NEED TO CONTOL MY RAGE!" yelled Bra  
  
Bulma sighed. Because they were way too much like their father they were going to end up killing each other.  
  
*************************************************************** *******************  
  
Well what did you think of that chapter?  
  
Yes I know it was short and uneventful, but I promise you the next one....will be different.  
  
I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as much as you've enjoyed this wonderful piece of literature. The next chapter shall be up in a week or so.  
  
I'm thinking about a flash back in the next chapter, sort of a memory of Vegeta half way through.  
  
Sayanara  
  
from  
  
Missq 


	10. Chapter 10

We are now into double figures at last. And the question we are all asking our selves, what will happen?  
  
I've just finished watching 3x3 eyes, it's...interesting.  
  
Ah... I feel like an idiot, the reason my last chapter didn't make any sense was because I uploaded the wrong chapter. Instead of chapter 9 of "Immortal" I uploaded chapter 4 of "One Month of Hell" another chapter in my document manager. (It was eight in the morning, my brain doesn't switch on till ten) Anyway I have now fixed the problem and chapter nine is chapter 9. (Or it should be)  
  
************************************************************** ******  
  
"What do you mean you need one more day!" spat Freeza over his intercom.  
  
"Sir he's a hard person to find one more day should do it," Bra's voice echoed in his ears.  
  
"I'm growing short on patience girl!"  
  
"Sir you have all eternity, and I have a pretty good idea where he is I only need one day to track him down."  
  
Freeza gritted his teeth. "Very well you have your one more day, but if you take any longer I'm sending someone out after you!"  
  
"Thank you sir you won't be disappointed."  
  
Freeza switched his intercom off. He clenched his fist. The girl was really pushing him slowly to the edge, there was only so long he would wait. If she wasn't so much of a valid fighter he'd have her killed this very second.  
  
He looked to a servant standing next to the door. "You bring me Bulma!" he commanded.  
  
The servant bowed. "Sir I believe she has gone out."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yes sir we checked on her this morning and she's gone."  
  
Freeza growled. Could it be possible that she had regained her memory. He shook his head, it couldn't happen, he'd been told it would have been impossible for her to ever remember.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma sifted through Capsule corps records, so much had changed in sixteen years. She looked at the name on the desk, Trunks Briefs. He really was a good kid, even though he was really still a teenager he had managed the company by himself.  
  
Bulma sighed. She should have been here, she should have watched him grow up. The poor kid had gone through more hell then she ever had in the hands of Freeza.  
  
Freeza, because of such a person not only her but millions of life forms and planets had suffered. She preyed that Trunks and Bra could put him in his place.  
  
The light on the intercom on Trunks desk flickered. "Mr Briefs you have a visitor, should I send him in?"  
  
Bulma leaned over the desk and pressed the talk button. "Send em in."  
  
The door opened and a man in his twenties with black hair walked in and froze. "Bulma?"  
  
Bulma took a closer look at the man, he seemed familiar, yet as the same time unfamiliar. "Do I know you, you remind me of someone?" she tried to remember where she had seen him before.  
  
"It's me Gohan... you are Bulma aren't you?"  
  
"Oh my god Gohan, you've changed so much," she rushed up and hugged him.  
  
"Bulma I can't believe it's you, we all though you were dead!"  
  
"Yeah well. here I am alive as ever," she walked back over to the desk and continued sifting through the records in the desk draws.  
  
"Bulma I'm sorry about Vegeta, I knew how much you loved him," he tried to sound as sympathetic as possible.  
  
"It's okay Gohan, by the way what have you been up to," she quickly changed the subject.  
  
"I got married."  
  
Bulma looked up from the file she was browsing. "Congratulations."  
  
"And I have a daughter."  
  
Bulma sighed. She had missed out on everything, it was if every thing happened in a flash in the time she was gone.  
  
"Gohan the father, the last time I saw you were only a little kid yourself."  
  
There was silence for a minute.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Gohan paused. "What happened in the time you were away?"  
  
Bulma sat down on the desk. "One word.. hell. As soon as I was taken away I had my memory erased so I could remember anything for sixteen years. I've only just started to remember." She paused for a second. "After I was taken away, mine and Vegeta's daughter was born, I named her Bra. She and Trunks don't get along too well at the moment. their a bit competitive."  
  
"Interesting Trunks with a sibling," commented Gohan. "How long before they kill each other?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "Not too long, I'm afraid their both a bit too much like Vegeta."  
  
"I'm not surprised."  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*  
  
Bulma could fell tears running down her face, she didn't try to hold them back. She looked to Chi-chi, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying that wouldn't stop.  
  
Gohan was standing next to his mother, the poor boy didn't look any better. It was hard for him to lose is father again, and forever. The poor little kid had watched his father die at the hands of Freeza, no child deserved that sort of pain.  
  
"Son Goku was a beloved husband and father," the reverends voice echoed through her head, she paid no attention and blocked it out completely. The only thing going through her head was Goku's dead, Goku's dead, Goku's dead.  
  
She sobbed. It was still hard to believe that the little monkey tailed boy she had known so well was dead and gone.  
  
To add to that Piccolo was no longer of the living, It hurt the most to know that all of her friends that had died could never be wished back.  
  
Krillin, the once friend that had survived wasn't doing so well. From what she could tell he was ever so slowly falling into depression. She could tell by looking at him, her once comical friend had no more jokes to tell.  
  
Bulma wiped a tear from her eye. This wasn't the first funeral, she had already attended Yamcha's. There she had cried as much as she had here, but for some reason she had only cried for him as a friend not as her lover. It was if deep down she didn't care that he was dead.  
  
"It brings us all sorrow to have a once valued friend move on," the reverends voice brought her back into reality. She had been lost in thought a lot lately.  
  
"We all know that Son Goku's death was unexpected," his words sent a shiver down her spine. Freeza, the one who had killed Goku without mercy was still at large. She could see Vegeta clench his fist.  
  
It had taken a lot of convincing to get Vegeta to come along he wasn't an easy person to persuade. In the end she threatened to never fix the gravity chamber again, that got him to come. Bulma could see Chi-chi sending death glares at him from across the room, but it didn't seem to worry Vegeta, nothing seemed to worry Vegeta.  
  
Bulma could feel another onslaught of tears, she leaned on Vegeta for support. He didn't put his arm around her, yet he didn't push her away either. Chi-chi shot an even stronger death glare, even at a funeral she was still as scary as ever.  
  
The ceremony seemed to go on forever. The whole time Vegeta didn't show the slightest bit of emotion, he didn't give a damn that Goku was dead.  
  
Finally the reverend said his last words and everyone paid there last resects. Bulma found it too upsetting to come even three feet near the coffin. His body wasn't even in there, it had been destroyed along with planet Namek.  
  
She walked outside to see Vegeta leaning against a wall, Bulma approached him, there was one question she had to know the answer of.  
  
"Vegeta do you care that Goku's dead?" she still had tears running down her face.  
  
"I care that I didn't have the pleasure of ending his pathetic life myself," he still showed no emotion.  
  
"That's a horrible thing to say at his funeral."  
  
"You asked."  
  
Bulma wiped her face with her sleave. "Do you care about anything or anyone?"  
  
Vegeta reached out and ran his finger tips along her jaw. Bulma's breath became caught in her throat.  
  
"No," he pulled back his hand and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~ End Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma sighed as she looked at another record. Vegeta had never once told her he cared about her. She always knew that he did, yet she had longed to hear him say it. She could feel a tear running down her face, now it was too late.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra looked at her brother across the gravity room. He was determined to train her.  
  
"I'm going to raise the gravity to four hundred, can you deal with that?" he asked.  
  
"How weak do I look?"  
  
"If you say so." He pressed the button, the gravity immediately changed. Bra stumbled, she wasn't used to this sort of gravity. She quickly regained her posture, she wasn't going to look weak in front of her brother. He didn't look the slightest bit affected by the gravity change.  
  
"Just to let you know I'm not going to go easy on you," he smirked.  
  
"Good because I don't want you to."  
  
Bra watched as Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan, she did the same. She hated to admit it but her brother was way stronger than her.  
  
"Ready," he asked.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
* * *  
  
Freeza sat and tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. He'd been thinking, there was defiantly something fishy about the way Bra had requested another day and the fact Bulma was gone. Maybe it was the fact he could trust no one and that he had always been paranoid, but something didn't seem right. It was nagging him in the back of his mind.  
  
Freeza called forth one of his soldiers, like always there was one waiting in the room. They came and bowed before him.  
  
"You," Freeza commanded. "Track down Bra and tell me what she's been up too."  
  
The soldier nodded. "Yes sir I live to serve."  
  
"And you serve to live," added Freeza.  
  
*************************************************************** ********************  
  
I've come to notice that in my authors notes I rave on about a load of stuff that has absolutely nothing to do with my story, And I will probably continue to do so.  
  
*Sigh*..Yet again another short chapter. But it was the best place to end it.  
  
What did you think of my wonderful flash back scene? I slaved over it for hours, neglecting the world around me, risked life and limb to get to the computer. (In other words I wrote it in ten minutes) (I can be a very sarcastic person, read my bio)  
  
I brought an Inu-Yasha graphic novel, it cost me $45 AUD ( That's not cheap ) My brother saw a picture of Inu-Yasha and asked "Who's that girl?" So then I went up to one of my friends and showed her a picture of him and asked if he looked like a girl. Her reply was "That's a boy!...." INU-YASHA DOSE NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Till Next Time  
  
Missq 


	11. Chapter 11

I have noticed that in my authors notes I rave on about a load of stuff that has nothing to do with my story, I shall now do so.  
  
I have loads and loads of other ideas for my next story. I can't start writing it now because I'll just lose interest in this one and abandon it.  
  
*************************************************************** ********************  
  
Bulma lent on the bar of her outside balcony. Below her Trunks and Bra were training. They were ever so slowly getting along, they hadn't made an attempt to kill each other in the last hour.  
  
Bulma had to sigh. So much could have been different. She could have happy with Vegeta and their two children, they could have been without worry and without Freeza. But no, things were the way the were, and she could do nothing but imagine what could have been.  
  
She stared down at Trunks, he was so much like his father in looks and personality. Vegeta must have loved he so much to have committed suicide for her. Vegeta had done tones of stupid things his life, but that one toped the list.  
  
"So that's Bra."  
  
Bulma turned round to see Gohan, she had completely forgotten he was there. For the past hour he'd been telling her everything that had happened in the last sixteen years.  
  
"Yeah that's her."  
  
Gohan walked up and leaned on the rain next to her. "She looks just like you."  
  
"I guess you could say that.' Gohan's words were right, she didn't look the slightest bit like her father.  
  
They stood starring at them training for a few minutes. Bulma looked to Gohan, she could see the longing in his eyes.  
  
"Gohan do you hate your mother for not letting you train?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "I love my mother and all, but I do hate the fact she made me do nothing but study for all those years." He paused. "It doesn't matter anemone, martial arts is something I've given up."  
  
Just one look at his face told Bulma that it did matter.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks yawned, he had just comeback from training with Bra. The girl was so full of herself losing to him may have damaged her pride, but it hadn't put the slightest dent in her ego. Training with her was almost as bad as training with his father.  
  
He past his mothers room and stopped, the sounds of crying were coming from inside. Trunks walked to the door and reached for the handle but stopped. Maybe it was better to let her mourn alone.  
  
He continued onto his room. All night he could hear crying from her room till she had eventually cried herself to sleep. * * *  
  
Freeza stared out at the green landscape through his window. To be honest he could see why anyone could give a damn about this planet. He didn't have a clue how Vegeta could stand slowly rotting away here.  
  
He looked up at the night sky hundreds of stars looked back. He smirked how many had he destroyed? He knew with his immortality he could add millions more to the tally.  
  
The door banged open behind him, Freeza turned around. In front of him stood the soldier he had sent out earlier. "Well?" he asked.  
  
The soldier bowed out of habit. "Sir you aren't going to believe me."  
  
"Just tell me!" Freeza didn't have all day.  
  
"Well sir, I found both her and Bulma staying with that guy who was described as Vegeta's son. I think their planning to rebel against you."  
  
Freeza chuckled to himself. "I knew it would come to this, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all."  
  
The soldier looked up at Freeza as if he was a maniac. He assumed that Freeza had already lost his mind years ago. "What should I do sir?"  
  
Freeza stopped his chuckling. "Nothing, I shall be paying a personal visit to Bulma and family," He smirked to himself, oh he'd been longing the day that he could finally destroy every thing that Vegeta had held dear.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra stared up at the ceiling of her room as she lay in bed. She couldn't sleep she was too nervous about tomorrow. Nervous, it was almost a new feeling to her, her whole life she had been cool and confident that she would never lose. Trunks had changed that.  
  
She sighed. It was still hard to believe that the person she had tried to kill was her brother, it was still sort of a shock to her. Earlier today she had asked her mother what her father was like, Bulma just pointed to Trunks. It was a shame really, she would have liked to have know her father.  
  
Bra had listened to her mother crying for hours. She must have loved her father so much to have grieved as much as she had. Bra didn't cry, how could she cry over a man she never knew.  
  
She wished she had more time, one day wasn't long enough to prepare. One day wasn't long enough to prepare for anything at all. She either lived or she died, there was no other option.  
  
For once in her life she felt guilt. Guilt for all the people and planets she had destroyed. She could see now that what she had done had been inhumane, and worst of all she had enjoyed it. She had sunk to Freeza level. Without knowing it she had become a heartless psychopath, and it made her sick to the stomach. Bra vowed to change it all that if it was the last thing she ever did.  
  
She yawned and looked at her clock, it was the early hours of the morning. Bra rolled onto her side. Today was the day she would have to face Freeza for the last time, a day she had been waiting for as a child.  
  
As she slowly drifted off to sleep a blood curdling scream reached her ears. Still half asleep she sprung out of bed and out the door. She knew the scream had come from her mothers room, there was no doubt about it.  
  
Trunks had gotten there before her. Bra watched as he slowly opened the door to unveil an empty room. The window lay wide open and the curtains swayed in the wind. Their mother that had cried herself to sleep hours before was no where to be seen.  
  
"Mother," she whispered. She could feel her breath become caught in her throat. She knew Trunks knew what had happened as well. There was absolutely no doubt about it, only one word came to mind. Freeza.  
  
*************************************************************** ********************  
  
*Sigh* first I upload the wrong chapter and now I've written a really short one. And I'm now trying to make up for it by writing a long authors note. (I am truly pathetic)  
  
But honestly it was the best place to end it, you have to agree with that. And also Having Freeza kidnap Bulma AGAIN is make my story longer and more original the my original plan of  
  
(Original plan that I wrote on the back of a lotto ticket)  
  
Bulma gets kidnapped by Freeza  
  
While kidnapped Bra is born  
  
Trunks and Bra grow up  
  
Vegeta kills himself  
  
Bra comes to earth fights Trunks and loses  
  
Bra comes back to earth with Freeza and Bulma, fights Trunks, and gets his blood on her hand.  
  
Bra find out he's her brother by DNA, Bulma remembers.  
  
Bulma and Bra go to Trunks  
  
Bra and Trunks rise up and defeat Freeza  
  
(This is not actually the how it looked on the lotto ticket, on the ticket it was just a bunch of scribbles, arrows, and random letters)  
  
Now my new plan for an ending is a whole lot more interesting than that one, that one was like so predictable. You have got to agree with that.  
  
I promise that I shall have the next lovely chapter longer that this one was  
  
As I said before I am planning a new story. And it's gonna be a whole lot better that this one (I hope) and longer as well.  
  
Cya  
  
Missq 


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12.  
  
I went and saw The Matrix Reloaded to day. I think the special affects are pretty impressive. It sucked how at the end it goes "To be concluded." The next one doesn't come out till November. There's actually ten animes based on the matrix "Animatrix" I wouldn't mind seeing them.  
  
*What happened in the last chapter: Bulma was kidnapped AGAIN.  
  
I do hope that you will enjoy this next chapter, and if not I hope that it will haunt you in your dreams. ^_~  
  
Ignore all spelling and grammar mistakes, I didn't have time to do a proper spell check. And over all my spelling sucks. On average I spell one in ten words wrong. Which is really sad for my age.  
  
*************************************************************** ********************  
  
Pain, that was all her head could fell. Bulma moaned, where the hell was she. She ignored her splitting head ache and opened her eyes. The room slowly came into focus, her breath became caught in her throat. Blank steal walls surrounded her, and metal bars ran along one wall as a door. Bulma knew where she was even thought she had never been here before, the prison cells.  
  
Bulma slowly got up and leaned against the wall behind her, it was coming back to her. Freeza had come to Capsule Corp and kidnapped her again. She growled, she wasn't upset but annoyed. How many times was Freeza going to do the same thing over and over again, he could have at lest been more creative. Even she could do better than this. This was really just a waste of her time.  
  
Then her brain kicked in. If Freeza had kidnapped her again he'd have to have a good reason, and what exactly was that reason. Did he plan to use her as a weakness against Trunks and Bra? or did he plan to kill her. Bulma kicked the wall out of rage, he was a lot smarter than she gave him credit for and it angered her that she couldn't figure him out. What ever his plan was it couldn't be good.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra stared at the empty room, she had gone into shock "Mother," she whispered. Never before had she lost her mother. Even through Bra had worked on other planets for most of her childhood her mother had still always been there when she had needed her.  
  
Trunks reached forward and began to shake her. "Bra snap out of it."  
  
Bra blinked. "She's gone Trunks," for the first time she could feel sadness. Maybe what they said was true, you don't miss what you've got till it's gone.  
  
Trunks continued to shake her. "She's not dead Bra, we can get her back."  
  
At his words her sadness was replaced with rage. Trunks was right she wasn't dead, Freeza had taken her. Bra looked to Trunks. "Ok lets go," she ran past Trunks and into her room to get changed.  
  
Trunks smirked and walked to his room. That was the first time he had ever really seen her show emotion. Maybe there was hope for Bra yet. Trunks could hear his fathers words echoing in his head. "Emotion is nothing but a weakness". He now knew through all his experiences that those words were wrong. And although his father had always said the exact opposite, he had known that too.  
  
As he got changed he could hear Bra walking around her room. Had his father always wanted a second child? The question had been bugging him for a while. Had he also know that his mother had been pregnant? If so, the loss of losing her would have been more painful. Maybe he had known.  
  
He could hear Bra running out of her room. "Trunks!" she called out.  
  
Trunks looked to his sword that he had left lying on his bedroom floor. It would be no use against the enemy he was to face. He cast it aside and walked out into the hall where Bra was waiting impatiently.  
  
"Can we go now," she didn't try to hide the impatience in her tone.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Yes we can go now."  
  
"Great," Before Trunks could blink she was down the hall and out the door, he followed behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Freeza sat in his chair plotting. He smirked to himself, oh he was going to have fun. Bulma was down in the prison cells this very moment, he preyed she was suffering. How dare she turn against him. Was that the way she should repay him after letting her live for all those long years. His smirk widened, he had plans for Bulma. It would be long now, in a few short hours everything that Vegeta had ever held dear would be gone forever.  
  
The doors in front of him banged open, Freeza snapped out of thought. In front of him stood one of his soldiers, out of breath as if he had just been running.  
  
"Sir," he puffed. "Two power levels and coming our way, we thought you should know."  
  
Freeza's smirk turned into more of a smile. "Very well you are dismissed."  
  
The soldier left with a look that gave the impression that he was glade to leave. Freeza didn't notice. Half the soldier's and servants that worked here hated their master, but dared not to speak ill of his name. If you said something against Freeza you would suffer instant death.  
  
Freeza sighed as if bored, and looked to one of his servants who was standing near the door. "You, bring me Bulma." he waved his had as he issued the command.  
  
The servant nodded and immediately left the room.  
  
Freeza let out another sigh. This was all only a game to him. And games were no fun when you knew you could not lose.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks looked up at Freeza's ship, it was nowhere near as extravagant as he imagined. The grey steel looked out of place next to the green grass, and red rock that surrounded it.  
  
He pointed to the ship. "So that's Freeza's ship."  
  
"What did you expect?" replied Bra. She began to stretch.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes and let them slide out of focus. "I don't know, but it sure is ugly."  
  
Bra looked at her brother as if he were an idiot. "It's a ship."  
  
Trunks sat himself down on the grass and looked up at it. The access codes had been changed since Bra had left, and there was no other way of getting in. They couldn't blast their way in, because for all they knew it could be a trap. Anyway Freeza was bound to come out sooner or later. Knowing him he was probably itching to kill them.  
  
Trunks sighed and lay back in the grass. He stared up at the sky and studied the cloud shapes. He pointed to one. "That one looks like a bird."  
  
Bra growled. They were about to have the fight of their life and her brother was commenting on the clouds. How could he be so relaxed when she was stressing. "What wrong with you?"  
  
Trunks took his eyes away from the sky and looked to his sister. "Nothing, I just don't see the point of stressing."  
  
Bra gritted her teeth. "Easy for you to say."  
  
There was silence for a minute.  
  
"Trunks what was our father like?" she had been wondering ever since she had known who he was.  
  
Trunks sighed. "He died when I was almost eleven, but he was the only parent I really ever knew. He taught me to fight and stuff like that. He spent half his life just training. But the one thing that I could always remember was how depressed he always seemed. He was never really happy."  
  
Bra nodded.  
  
"But over all Vegeta was just a stupid monkey." A cackling voice came from behind them.  
  
Bra and Trunks instantly turned around. In from of them stood Freeza. He was standing on top of a cliff. Smirk a pone face, and holding Bulma by the wrists in front of him.  
  
"Mother!" yelled Bra.  
  
Bulma could feel tears running down her face. She wanted to hold them back, but she was so scared. She struggled, but Freeza's grip on her wrists was too tight.  
  
Trunks clenched his fist and teeth. He took a step forward.  
  
Freeza held his hand up to Bulma's neck. "Come no closer if you want your precious mother to live."  
  
Bra gritted her teeth. "You bastard!" she flew forward without releasing it.  
  
Freeza smirked. He snapped Bulma's neck and though her to the ground. "I warned you."  
  
Bra's eyes widened, she floated slowly back to earth and collapsed on the ground. She was in shock, she could barely move a muscle in her body. She flicked her eyes over to Trunks.  
  
Her eyes widened further at the site of him. His eyes were full of pain and hate, more pain and hate then she ever had. Bra's mouth dropped, it was obvious that Freeza most likely had the same expression. Cracks of energy surrounded him, the ground began to shake, and the rocks crumble with the energy he was building up. She watched as he transformed into a Super saiyan, and yet his energy still increased. Bra knew what this meant, he was going to reach the next level.  
  
Freeza watched from the cliff, he could feel himself shaking. If the brats power level got any higher it could rival his. Only one word came to mind, not good.  
  
Bra continued to stare at her brother. "Trunks," she whispered.  
  
Trunks could not hear her voice. All that he could feel was rage, and at the same time pain. How dare Freeza Kill his mother, he had barely gotten to know her and now she was gone. As he looked at Freeza all he could feel was hate. He hated the bastard for causing all the pain he had suffered in his life. He looked at him and all he wanted to do was make him suffer the same amount of pain, only ten times worse.  
  
The pupils in Trunks eyes disappeared. He wasn't even thinking. All he wanted to do was have Freeza's blood on his hands while the bastard lay dieing, begging for his life. He had never felt this way before. While he felt rage and pain he could also feel power.  
  
Bra's hands twitched, he was losing himself. At this rate it was obvious that he was going to slaughter Freeza. "Trunks calm down," she whispered.  
  
Trunks paid no attention to her words. He was completely blinded by rage and hate, no words could get through to him. He was acting exactly like Vegeta.  
  
His power level seised to increase. Freeza stood looking from the cliff. He gulped, the brats power level was higher than his. He cursed the saiyans, why did their power levels always have to increase when ever they felt extreme rage or pain. He looked to Bra in her weakened state and saw a small opportunity. Of course it would be suicide, but he was out of options.  
  
Bra couldn't keep her eyes of Trunks, she had never know a power that could out do Freeza. She smirked, the bastards evil life was ever so slowly coming to a close.  
  
She suddenly choked, she could feel fingers wrapping around her neck. "Help," she managed to chock out. She turned her head slightly to see Freeza holding her smirking.  
  
"How would you like to join your mother," there was a slight tone of amusement in Freeza's voice.  
  
His words snapped Trunks out of his trance. The pupils in his eyes reappeared, and his brain kicked in.  
  
Freeza raised her into the air. She made a feeble attempt to kick him and missed. "You know is this all the thanks I get for letting you live for all those years," Freeza slowly tightened the grip on her neck.  
  
"I hated you as I child and I hate you now," Bra's vision slowly went red, she could feel nausea wash over her, her arms became limp. Bra damned herself for being so weak, for not fighting, and dieing so pathetically. She preyed that maybe Trunks could finally put a stop to his rein of terror.  
  
She wished she didn't have to die like this, Bra would have preferred to have died fighting. Not like this at the hands of Freeza. She slowly closed her eyes and waited for the end. But the end never came.  
  
The sound of explosions caused her to open her eyes. To Bra's surprise the fingers from her neck were gone, and she was no longer being held by Freeza, but lying on the ground.  
  
She glanced up at the sky, above her Trunks and Freeza were locked head to head. She picked herself up and continued looking upward. A smile formed a pone her face, if anyone could bet Freeza it would be Trunks.  
  
Trunks stared into the cruel harsh eyes of Freeza, his enemy. He had to control himself from ripping off his head.  
  
"Your father couldn't bet me brat, so what makes you think you can," Freeza kept up a confident appearance even though he was scared stiff.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes. "I'm different."  
  
"How."  
  
Trunks prepared himself for another onslaught. "I just am."  
  
Freeza studied his situation, he had no hope of winning even with his immortality. At the moment the brat was just toying with him, the same thing that nearly ever saiyan he had faced had done. There was really only one option left, running.  
  
Freeza looked down at Bra. "How would you like to lose her too?" Trunks looked down at Bra. The very second he did Freeza made a run for it in the opposite direction.  
  
As he flew away he glanced behind him. The very second he returned his eyes to the front he froze up in shock.  
  
"Did you really think you could run," In front of him stood Trunks smirk a pone face.  
  
"H..how..?"  
  
Trunks held his had up against Freeza's head, A ki blast slowly formed. "Say goodnight."  
  
* * *  
  
The breeze slowly blew through the trees, making a rustling sound. Trunks paid no attention to the sounds around him, but at what was in front of him.  
  
Vegeta & Bulma Briefs, the two names stood out on the head stones that lay in front of him. It had been one year since the death of his mother and Freeza. Not much had really changed in that time. Bra lived with him now, she had some ambition to be the next president of Capsule Corp. Trunks couldn't wait till she was old enough.  
  
"I miss you both," he felt slightly stupid talking to a head stone, but no one was watching. "I hope you happy where ever you are," he placed a flower on top of their graves.  
  
"Trunks can we go now!" Trunks turned to see Bra near the gate at the other side of the cemetery. Even though she tried not to show it he could tell she didn't like coming here.  
  
"Fine!" he yelled back. As he made his way to the gate he walked passed the graves of his grandparents. He stoped for a second and stared.  
  
"Trunks!" His sister was becoming impatient.  
  
Trunks quickly turned and made his way over to his sister. He was happier than he had been a year ago, he was no longer alone.  
  
*************************************************************** ********************  
  
THE END  
  
Over all I think my writing style has improved greatly while writing this story.  
  
Well this is the end of this story. But never fear I shall be back with a bigger and better story.  
  
I have been corrupted, all the R rated stories in my favourites list are influencing me. I am no longer a sweat and innocent fanfic writer, I have crossed over to the R side.  
  
Ciao  
  
from  
  
Missq ^_~ 


End file.
